Ice and Snow
by Sai Hikawa
Summary: Nagi is your typical highschool student until a silent classmate of him, Daisuke, and he are in a play that changed their entire lives. Now their lives changed into something they didn't expect.
1. Chapter 1

**Ice and Snow**

By Sai Hikawa

**Author's Notes:**

Characters here were created by me, and will be used by me alone. Do not steal.

Stealing is for losers.

**Warning:** Shounen-ai/Yaoi stuff. Don't worry, it's pure love... I don't intend on putting some 'intimate' scenes, unless necessary.

**Characters:**

Nagi Zefiric - 18 Years old

Daisuke Morizukawa - 18 Years old

Sai Zefiric - 14 years old

Kai Saohara - 18 years old

Leila Gray - 17 years old

Mira Rhymeless - 17 years old

Some classmates

**More Authors' Notes:**

I feel sorry for using Nagi in this one... well, because he's sooo cute. Anyways, I have license, so let's get this story started!

'Some text' - means thinking.

"Some text" - means talking.

(Some text) - means some comments.

Some text - means some author's notes.

**Chapter 1 - **

"Ok class. I do hope you're ready for this one." The teacher came in and walked to the board. "QUIET!" She shouted. "Anyway, we have a school play, entitled "Ice and Snow". I do hope you know the story."

"We do ma'am. You had us make a report about it earlier this year." The blonde girl said.

"Yeah, I think I remember. Anyway, we need the cast. Of course you know the two protagonists, Reion and Shou?" A rhetorical question released by the teacher, "so who will play as Shou?"

'This is my chance to be popular!' The silver-haired boy thought as he raised his hand. At that instant, everyone in class looked at him, and all the other boys dropped their hands in favor of Nagi.

"Well then, Nagi will play as Shou. Next, who will play as -" Before the teacher finished her sentence, a blue-haired boy raised his hand. To the teacher's surprise, she noticed the boy's glaring eyes, trying to imply silently that the role must be his. "Ok, so Daisuke will play Reion." Everyone was surprised. They didn't expect such a pairing neither did I... just out of randomness..., Nagi, a vigorous boy at his age, with a normal teenage lifestyle, paired to Daisuke, a silent and exceptional student, yet has a reputation for being kind and gentle. No one would expect them to get along, since they never talked to each other ever since they saw each other.

"Ahem. Other characters will be portrayed by Leila, Mira and the rest of the class. Guys, I expect you to do your best here." The teacher said before leaving the class. "And, you should start talking about it. The play is scheduled in a month." The teacher left.

'This is going to be a long month...' Nagi thought. He was disrupted by Leila's voice. "Everyone, we need to practice. Here are the copies of the script. I do hope you read them and memorize your parts. Class dismissed." and they all went out. Nagi went out last, right after Daisuke left. He wanted to have a talk. He wanted to know what he's thinking. He was silent all the time. Whenever Nagi goes near, Daisuke goes away. It's like Daisuke's evading Nagi, which made him curious, and a bit angry.

'Why the hell would that guy ignore me?' He thought. "Anyway, Sai must've been worried. I need to go home." And he went home.

"Oni-chan! Welcome home!" Sai greeted her big brother with a kiss on the cheek. "I'm home. So, what's for dinner, my princess?"

"Oh brother, that's so old." She giggled. "Anyways, I cooked your favorite, Meat spaghetti." And they ate happily, brother and sister.

"Ne, oni-chan..." Sai opened up a topic just after finishing both their meals. "I have a favor to ask."

"Anything for my little sister, so what do you want oni-chan to do?"

"Umm... Can you give this... to... umm... a certain... schoolmate of yours? I heard he has blue hair..."

"Daisuke?"

"Yeah! That's the name. Can you give this gift to him? It's his birthday tomorrow..." She shyly placed her eyes away from her brother.

"No. I won't. I can't." Sai then looked at her brother, surprised to see him decline. "Why?"

"Because..." He was caught up with words. "He... he doesn't like gifts."

"I know." She pointed out. "But he will. It's his birthday."

"And..." trying to add more excuses. "He... he hates me."

"Why would he hate you? What made you think he hates you?" Sai asked in surprise.

"I don't really know if he hates me... But, whenever I go near him, he goes away. It's been like that. Plus the fact that we haven't talk since the day we met."

"That's so tragic. Brother, there's a first time for everything. If you wouldn't do an effort of trying to make him speak up, nothing will be solved." Nagi was taken back by his sister's reply. "Well, are you going to do something about it?"

"I don't know..."

"Well, oni-chan... please, give him this gift." Her eyes pleading and so Nagi couldn't resist anymore. "Oh alright. But after this, no more Daisuke stuff, ok?"

"Ok!" She smiled.

Later that night, Nagi lied on his bed. He can't sleep. 'Why the hell can't I sleep?' Then the thought of Daisuke came up to his mind. 'Why the hell would he show his face in my mind? Maybe it's my sister. Hell, don't show up for a while on me, would you? Give me a break.' And he tried his best to get through the night.

The next day...

"Yo Nagi! Looking so damn dead this morning. Isn't that too early?" He was greeted by a bluenette, just around his height. "Don't bother making my morning even worse, Kai. You had your fun." Nagi replied, lackadaisically. "What's with the lone attitude? You had some bad dream?"

"No... Haven't had much sleep." 'Actually, I didn't sleep... '"Hey, what's that you're holding, a gift?" Kai pointed to the icy-blue box with a vivid blue ribbon. "Yeah, it's a gift. It's from my sis. Just doing a job for her."

"Oh. Anyways, I'm going. I have to catch something. Ja ne!" Kai left. 'Damn, he's so alive even at early morn.'

As Nagi enters the room, he was crowded up by a lot of girls. He saw Daisuke caught up in the very same situation. He tried to politely ignored them, and saw Daisuke finally managed to escape them. He then bid farewell to the girls, and followed Daisuke. Daisuke walked faster, and turned. Nagi soon followed and to his surprise, Daisuke was gone. 'Shit, he's gone. Now, how am I supposed to give him this?'

"What do you want?" A voice broke his thought. He slowly turned around and saw Daisuke giving him a glare. "Well... um... I was looking for you." 'What?'

"Looking for me? What do you want?" Daisuke asked again, this time, about to run out of patience. "Well, we can't talk here. Let's go somewhere else. Come with me." I followed him to the rooftops. "Well, cough it up."

'Aren't we pushy? Well, here.' "Here you go. This is for you. Happy Birthday." I gave him the gift from my sister. He moved it closer to him to inspect it. "This isn't some kind of joke, is it?" He said, as I can feel his anger is rising. "Of course not. And don't think of anything, coz that ain't from me. It's from my little sister." He returned the gift to me. "Tell your sister that I am flattered that she bothered to give me a gift, but I am sorry to decline because I do not like gifts -"

"Shut up!" I said in fury. "Take this. My sister made this for you, and you have the nerve to decline? My God, where did you hide your so-called kindness?" I then left, leaving the stunned red-head behind.

The next day, Kai ran to me, "Hey, I didn't think you would actually do that."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said in surprise. "You don't know? Aren't you the one who gave him that blue gift?" 'Yeah... I suppose I did... But it didn't come from me.' "And now he's wearing that ring inside, ON HIS RING FINGER! You might want to hide yourself, coz the girl's and some new male admirers are coming." Quickly, I obeyed. 'Why do I need to go through so much hell?'

Ok... some scenes on the play

Alone and Dark. Not to mention Cold. Yet, this coldness was not from the outside, it was... from me. Why should this world sink into despair? Why would the world turn cold so suddenly?

"Why is everything looking dead? Even this... Gack!" Suddenly, this golden-haired stud fell down a freezing lake. "Help! Help me, please!" The golden-haired boy kept on shouting as he desperately goes for his life. Suddenly, just before he goes unconscious, he saw a glimpse of a man running to him, but it all seemed too late.

"Are you fine now?" The man asked as the golden-haired boy opened his eyes. To his surprise, it wasn't heaven or hell; rather it was just a cozy hut. He was there, lying on the bed and the man he saw before he blacked-out was there too. The brown-haired boy asked again, "Are you feeling okay now?"

"I think so... yet I... cough sneeze" It's very obvious that he caught cold. "Here, eat this. You'll feel a lot better." The brunette handed him a bowl of warm chicken soup. "Thank you." He accepted it shyly, and ate it slowly. After finishing, he put the plate on the desk just beside him. "Thank you for the meal. That was very delicious."

"Who are you and what are you doing in these parts of the woods? It's dangerous out here, especially with that frozen lake." The golden-haired boy looked at the brunette just after he asked the question. "I am..." He mustn't tell anyone that he's a prince, since he might be killed in an instant, and so he called off a new name. "Klein. I wanted to wander the woods for a while... that's why I'm here. I don't know that that was a frozen lake... so... I fell."

"Ok Klein, but next time, be sure to look at where you're going. By the way, the name's Reion." He replied in respect. "So, I think you should be back to your home by next day. You're going to stay here for a while, until that cold goes away." He stood up. "But... I really think I need to go."

"IN hurry? Well, ok. Where would you be going?"

"Back to Astaria."

"Oh, what a coincidence. I'll be going there too. So, rest now and we'll be going tomorrow morning." He picked up the blanket and put it on Klein That's Shou for you guys. "Thank you, and sorry to be a burden."

"You're welcome and you're not a burden. Good night. Don't worry, I'm just here." And Klein Shou fell asleep.

'Ok, so I'm supposed to go back working tomorrow. Sigh... I could've asked for a break. Anyway, they told me I'll be promoted, so what the heck, I'll be going. Anyway, I need to take care of Klein for a while. It's not like I have visitors every now and then.' Then Reion went to sleep.

The next morning...

"Wake up, Klein. We have a long day ahead of us." Reion said as he wakes up Klein. "Take your bath now. I'll be waiting outside." Klein obeyed.

After a while, Klein went out. To his surprise, it was very sunny, and you couldn't feel much cold, even if it's winter. "Are we going to Astaria?"

"Yeah. I'm needed there, that's why I'm going. And you?" He asked. "Well... I... I have some business too." Klein lied. Well, he's of great importance to Astaria, and we shouldn't be telling anyone about that, don't we? Anyway, the two of them walked. Suddenly, Klein slipped down a cave, causing him to break his leg or at least, he believes so.. "Reion... I think I sprained myself..." Reion, in panic, tried looking for a safer way. Luckily, he did. He went to where he thought Klein fell, and so he found him, blooded and crying in pain. He was in panic. 'Oh, please be safe... God... Why do I have to go through this kind of stuff?' He ran to Klein. "It hurts so much! I'm sorry I'm so clumsy... I'm sorry I cause you so much trouble..." He said, crying as Reion tries to tend his wounds. "It's not your fault. Don't cry. I'm here." He then finished tending his wound, but he was sure Klein wasn't able to walk for now, and so, he carried him. "You could sleep if you want. We have a long way to go." He said as he walked carrying Klein on the back again, KleinShou... "I'm really sorry about this..."

"Will you ever stop apologizing? Go on. Rest or you'll sprain yourself even more." Reion said as he carried him to Astaria. Once there, a woman was waiting. "Oh, there you are Klein. I'm sorry for causing you trouble, mister. Klein's such a young man."

"It's fine, lady. Anyway, I think I would need a proper introduction."

"Oh, how rude of me. Forgive me. I am Lisa, Klein's guardian. We're supposed to be at the castle by today, but he ran yesterday... I can't possibly go out at that snow." Knowing that Lisa couldn't possibly carry Klein back to wherever they might be, he asked where they are staying. And, Lisa showed the way. Till then, he left Klein with Lisa and went off to do his job, going to Castle Astaria.

"Wake up, prince Shou. You're safe now." The blonde lady said to Klein I mean, Shou. "Lisa, where's Reion?"

"Oh, you mean that guy who carried you? He's off the castle. I think he's a soldier or something."

"Then we must go to the castle immediately. I'm sure fathers worried."

At the castle...

"Reion, after countless of times, you have shown loyalty upon the King, and so, as the power bestowed upon me, by the king, I upgrade your status from a soldier, to the prince's personal guard."

"I'm sure you would do a wonderful job, Reion. I do hope you would. The king said.

"Don't worry your highness." He replied, bowing. "I would serve your son with utmost importance." He wasn't sure. No one had seen the prince, ever. Since 18 years ago, the King had announced his prince, but never did anyone saw the prince. But we are sure there is one, since the servant knew about the prince, but not that personal. No one ever got close to be the prince's personal guard, since he rarely leaves his room. I was the first, and so, I'm happy to be awarded with such honor.

Time for the first day of my new job - meeting with the one I will serve. And so, I was directed to the prince's chambers. As I thought, the door was decorated with etched gold and ivory. Very typical, but the design is just plain. Anyway, I knocked first as to show some respect. "Your highness, your personal guard is here. Shall I open up the door for you?" I heard someone talk inside. I can tell it's a woman's voice, and it's very much familiar. Anyway, the door opened. "Come in. The prince has been expecting you." The woman left, leaving me and the prince alone.

"Your Majesty, I am Reion, your new personal guard. I'm at your service." I kneeled before the figure who's just sitting from the bed, just behind those curtains. I couldn't see any glimpse of the person behind those curtains, since all I could see was just shadows. "Come closer. I want to see you." My heart was pounding fast. I would be the very first one to see the prince in person, except for the parents and loyal servants. I am to spend my entire lifetime serving the prince, and I knew I will get the chance to meet him personally, but still the pressure's building up like a mountain. "Yes, your highness." There was coarseness in my voice, as obvious as the light of the sun. I could almost hear the prince giggled. "Don't be nervous. I just want to see what you look like. And please, do not be formal. I'm not worthy of any formalities, let alone from you."

'Formalities? From me?' that gave me something to ponder about. Anyway, I gathered up my strength to stand up and enter through the curtains. "Good morning, Reion." I looked up at the talking figure before me. I gasped after seeing the prince's face. "...Klein?"

That's enough for a while... It'll spoil more fun... hehe

"Good!" The teacher clapped with amusement. "That was great work, you two." Nagi and Daisuke went down from the stage just to be blocked by more fan girls. "You're so good, Nagi-chan!" One girl said.

"You're amazing, Daisuke-kun!" Another fan girl screamed.

'Sigh... why do they always clog up our path... It's becoming such a nuisance.' The two boys thought at the same time.

"Hey, you two." Leila called their attention, failed once. "HEY YOU GIRLS, CUT THE CRAP RIGHT NOW!" At the instant, all the girls disappeared. "Now, I want you to memorize parts 2 to 4 tonight. We will practice parts 2 to 4 for 4 days, starting tomorrow. By then, we would have the costume ready. By the way, you should give us a measure of your... waist and others." There was a brief pause. "Now, let's call this a day. Everyone, have a good rest so we can do better. Good day."

------------------------------

**Author's notes:**

Well, I knew you guys had some... anger because I cut the scene just when it's about to go oh-so good. Hehe, I'm reserving this part. Maybe I should turn this into a separate story... Yeah, that's it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

"...Klein?" Reion looked up and saw Klein, who in his surprise is the prince. "I'm sorry to shock you. Apologies..." Shou spoke to snap Reion out of shock. "Apology accepted." He replied. "But, why didn't you tell me that you are?"

"Security reasons? Mostly it's because of that. And, um... I don't know what to say."

"Well, you could at least tell me what I can do for you." Reion stated. "It's fine. You can rest. I prepared everything for your comfort. I asked Lisa to prepare your bed and clothes. Also, I suggest that you take your bath. You smell funny." Klein giggled. "Sorry about that. And, Klein?"

"Please call me by my real name, Shou. And, yes, what is it?"

"Thank you."

"There is no need for thanks. I should be the one to thank you." And so, Reion took his bath.

After minutes of enjoying the warm bath, Reion went out just with a towel covering his privates. He went to Shou to ask about his clothes. "Nothing to do much today, so I prepared you some casual clothing. I hope you like it. They're over there." He pointed to the bed just near him. Shou saw Reion blushed as he picks up his clothes. "Don't worry, I'm no pervert. I won't look. Tell me when you're done, coz we're going out, and I need your help." He turned around and Reion rapidly changed. After Reion told Shou he's done, he turned around. "Well, you certainly look dashing. Now, I think a proper tour would be appropriate for my new friend?" He signaled for the wheelchair. "Let me look at your wounds." Reion went to the prince's side and looked at his knees. The bruises are almost visible, and seems that it's healing well. "Well, it certainly heals well." Reion stated as he slowly touched the golden-haired boy's knees and legs. Shou was blushing, obviously, but it was a good thing that Reion wasn't looking. "Umm... can we go now please?"

"As you wish." And they stalled out.

"This is a hidden passage. This is the one closest to my room. I think you should know about this." Shou pointed to the table with a vase, "Oh, very stealthy. Nice." "Yes, and we'll be using it a lot."

"How is that?"

"You'll see..."

"Are there more?"

"There is another one, but I think I must wait until you reach that big tree by the wall." Shou pointed at the huge tree by the wall.

"understood." when Reion got at the tree, Shou entered the secret passage and ended up falling on Reion's arms. "Right on timing, I guess." Reion said, making the startled prince blush. "You're cute when you blush, my prince. You should try to do that more often." He blushed even more. "See? That's so cute."

"... Let's go back to my room. I believe it's time for rest." And Reion carried him back to his room, in a bride-groom way.

"So, how's his majesty doing?" Asked the general. "Fine sir. I think there's no problem concerning me being his personal guard."

"Good. Anyway, the king wants to have a word with you." Reion immediately went to the King's chambers. Once he stumbled upon the large doors, he knocked thrice. "This is the prince's personal guard, Reion. I hear the King summoned me."

"Very good. Please come in." The servants opened the door, and let Reion walked in. "Please sit down while I prepare something for my visitor." The King ordered the other servants to fetch something to eat and drink, preferably biscuits and tea. "That is all. I wish us to be alone." All the servants in the room went out.

"If I may ask, what is it that your majesty wishes to summon me?" Reion asked, soft-spoken.

"Let us drop the proper introductions and go down with the topic." The King demanded, as he sat down. "I wish to know what my son's doing. Would you be so kind to tell me?"

"I will be willing to report everything to my King as soon as he pleases. That is, if there is anything enjoyable to report."

"I like your sense of humor, but I am not laughing. What I must know is what I need to know. I will have my son's privacy, and I entrust you with my son's secrets. I do hope you won't tire of him."

"It is not my style, your highness. I do not wish to harm your son, one way or another."

"Very Good, Reion. Anyway, I am glad that you have been doing your job well."

"Pardon me, your highness?" Reion asked in curiosity.

"Well, I haven't seen him this much happy and silent. He was always quiet. Whenever we talk, it is only I that opens up topics. Since when I ask about you from him, he would have an irremovable smile on his face. Quite evident. But, very much intriguing." He was stricken by more curiosity. "He tells me how nice and kind you are. He's happy to have someone like you by his side."

'Really? He thinks like that?' "Well, I guess I don't know much about the prince then."

"Then I think it is time you knew more about my son."

"I will, my King. For his safety." With that, their conversation ended, leaving Reion walking back to his chamber take note that his and the prince's chambers are the same. The prince himself installed a bed just inside his room to keep him company.. AS he goes on his way, another servant approached. "The queen is summoning you. I was asked to escort you to her chambers." 'Another one...'

"Oh, so you are my son's personal guard. How nice." She greeted him with a big smile. For a queen, she was very motherly to her country. She loved everyone, and everyone loved her dearly. "I'm pleased to be summoned by my queen."

"The pleasure's all mine. Now, please sit. Do you want refreshments?"

"No, please." And so the queen did as the king ordered the servants, leave.

"I am fascinated about who you are." The queen stated directly, "And seeing you, I could see why."

Seeing the confusion in his face, the queen continued. "My son had always been a loner. Very sulky. When I saw you earlier this morning with him, I think I saw happiness in him. That was nice of you to bring it out."

"It is part of my job, my queen." He replied with honesty and respect.

The queen giggled, "Oh I'm sure it is. I have a deep favor to ask you, if it wouldn't be bothersome." She became serious.

"Anything for my queen, I will do, if it will be for the benefit of all."

"Please, don't be formal. And, it is not 'all' who will benefit from this. It would be my son, or at most, you."

"Enlighten me, please." He showed more confusion and curiosity.

"I want you to love my son, if it wouldn't be a burden to you."

"Forgive me, but you want me to what?" It was evident that he tried not to be so disrespectful, but it was more evident that he was surprised with what the queen had said.

"You see, out of all the people my son met, it is only you who successfully made my son smile so much. He's like shining so bright. And, I know he's not that interested with girls... well, because of a trauma."

"If it is not too rude to ask, can I know about it?"

"When he was young, he was promised to be married to a girl, when they struck 18. But, the girl kept on insisting him to go with her every now and then, and so my son got a shot fuse and asked me to disregard the marriage. Seeing him plea to me so much convinced me that he doesn't like the girl. Since then, he went away to girls." She saw confusion in his eyes, although he made an effort to hide it. "Don't worry, my son is natural. Besides, don't you find him extremely attractive?"

'Yes, well, he's smooth and creamy, plus the gold hair looks good on him. His white dress looks dull with his white complexion, plus he smells so sweet.' "It's not that I find him attractive. Well, maybe."

"I see. But then, would you do it for me, not as my status as a queen, but as his mother?"

"I will. If that is what will make my prince happy." He left the room, and went back to his and the prince's room. He saw the prince sleeping peacefully. "He does look so peaceful." He gave him a little peck in the forehead. "Sweet dreams." And he went to sleep.

End of play

"That's very nice there. Good work everyone. Now that we have half of what we need, you guys can have a week-long break. You deserve it." Everyone went home as fast as they can, but leaving Daisuke and Nagi alone in the classroom. 'Yeah, he's wearing the ring. Good luck.' Nagi thought as he packs up his things and leave. But, Daisuke grabbed his arm, causing him to stop. "What is it?" Nagi asked.

"Tell your sister that I'm grateful for the gift, and, on a personal note, I thank you." He then left.

"The nerve of that guy. Sheesh." Nagi went home.

"Oni-chan! Advanced Happy Birthday!" Sai greeted his brother as soon as he entered the household. "Thank you Sai."

"Since this is a special occasion, here's my birthday present." She handed him a purple box. Not that fancy, but probably not cheap. "Thank you, sis." He kissed her on the forehead. "Now, what's for dinner?"

"Uhh... We have lobsters and shrimps. You need a lot of seafood." Trying to prevent more argument, they ate quietly. After eating, Nagi went to his room. "Nagi oni-chan, you can open the gift before you go to sleep. Take note of the word 'before'."

"Sure, sure. I'll do that." And he went to his room.

After taking the bath and doing everything he needs to accomplish, he lied on his bed. He opened the box, and saw a ring. It was very familiar, but hell he didn't give a damn to it. "Beautiful." He wore it and went to sleep.

And there he was, on the rooftops of the school, staring at the setting sun, until a voice removed him from the dripping crimson. "Who?"

"Quite rude, Zefiric."

"I have a name, Daisuke."

"Alright, Nagi."

"What the hell do you want? And another one, what the hell are you doing in my dreams?"

"Ouch, quite a good choice of words there. I wanted to talk to you, and that's why I'm here."

"So, cough it up already!"

"Nagi, are you angry at me?" His words sounded weak, and both the words and the manner of speaking startled Nagi, yet he was able to give a calm reply. "No I'm not. I'm just infuriated."

"Why?"

'Because you're so foolish' "Because... You're so insensitive, despite your outside self."

"Is that all?" He replied with a small joy in it. "Well, at least I know."

"Why should you care?" Nagi asked arrogantly.

"Because..."

**Author's notes:**

I feel really awful about this one... Yet, at least there's a move between the characters. By the way, I'm going to jump the scenes of the play, since the play is near. And, so, the scenes I'll be including are the most important ones.

And, It might change... according to what I feel like. At most, I don't want it to end tragically, but heck... We'll soon see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes:**

Well, I'm still alive till chappy three. I do hope you enjoy this, coz I feel like crap right now... I don't really think anyone's enjoying this, unless someone would tell me. Please leave comments and suggestions! It'll help me very much. Also, if you have ideas, you could send it to me. I'll credit you guys.

**Chapter 3 -**

KRING!!!! KRING!!!! KRING!!!!

"Fucking alarm clock..." The door slammed open, and Sai came jumping on Nagi's bed take note that he's still sleeping, and the alarm clock's still ringing. Randomness... "Oni-chan, wake up!"

"Alright! Shit. I'm taking bath. I smell like crap." Actually, he just want to take bath so that he'll have time to wake up completely. "Take your time in bath. Breakfast is served, and I'll just be downstairs watching TV. Oh, by the way, it's time for you to do chores, oni-chan. I did last week." With that, he continued to the bathroom.

'Randomness... why would Daisuke be in my dream, let alone in that kind of dream? What am I thinking?' Dreaming of a boy isn't really his style. Although, girls do make him sick sometimes, but never in his life he dreamed being with a boy... it was upright disturbing and intriguing. "But still... why would he ask me those things even if it was a dream. Moreover, would he ask those questions?" 'Heck, I don't want to think about it for a moment.' Finishing his bath, he went and ate. After eating, just before he fixed the plates, Sai entered and handed him a letter. "Oni-chan, a letter's here for you." He opened it, and saw a letter of congratulations.

"Congratulations, Mr. Zefiric. Out of randomness, you have been selected as one of the 3 pairs that will spend 1 week on a private paradise island in Hawaii. Everything's absolutely taken cared off by your pair, and your pair decided to ask you to be his pair.

And, the pair isn't necessarily a couple, it could be just friends. It's a time for relaxation, so Mr. Zefiric, we advice you to come, in behalf of your pair.

All questions will be entertained if you dial this number..." And he dialed the number. An operator answered the call.

"Hello? Who is this?" The operator asked.

"This is Mr. Zefiric. It seems that I got a raffle from you."

"Oh, about that? Yes, you're in our record."

"I don't recall anything that relates me to your company."

"Oh, of course not. It is your pair who decided to include you, since he knows you wouldn't decline."

'Who in his right mind would decline an absolutely-free rest in a private paradise island?' "Can you tell me more about my partner?"

"I am not allowed to do that, Mr. Zefiric." She paused, "But what I can say is that he's a friend of yours, and will be waiting at the venue itself. And, the plane will leave later this afternoon, so you have 12 hours to prepare. Enjoy." The operator dropped the line.

"So, bro, get packed. I'll handle everything here. And besides, Aunty will keep me company." Without further a due, he packed up and kissed Sai a goodbye kiss.

'A week-long vacation... free-of-charge... My partner must be filthy rich.' He thought as the plane went to the tropical paradise. "Room assignment for Mr. Zefiric is Room 205. It's located at the second floor, the second door on the right. Your partner's waiting there, I believe so." Anyway, he went straight to Room 205, unpacked, and went to the bathroom to take a bath. To his surprise, what he saw was not what he expected. "Da...Daisuke? What are you doing here?" He was almost naked, thanks to the towel hanging on his waist. "Duh, this is my room, and I'm taking a bath. So, are you fine?"

"You're my pair? Ok, so... I'll just wait till you're done."

"Or you could join me in my bath." He was startled. Daisuke saw the obvious confusion written all over Nagi's face. "Damn, you're so easy to read. We're both boys. There's no harm to it. Besides, if you feel uncomfortable, then it's fine."

"No, it's not like that." 'Sheesh... I feel so apprehended...' And he went to undress himself, as soon as Daisuke's done undressing himself.

There they were, sitting back to back. "Nagi, could you scrub my back?" Nagi obeyed without question. He was positive he was hearing soft moans every time he scrubs his back. Amazingly, his back is smooth, and almost flawless. "Done. Now, mine." And so Daisuke didn't decline. He, too, heard soft moans. But it was evidently different from his moans. It was... a virgin's moan. 'Hmm... Quite melodic. I should do this more often.'

"Zefiric, we should do this more often."

"Scrubbing backs?"

"Taking baths together." He was shocked by the reply, but nonetheless, Daisuke continued, "I mean, I think it's nice to get along once in a while. I think it's been a year since I last talked to you."

"You might as well enjoy my company then."

"Then I would." Replied Daisuke as he laid his back on the bed and read. He left Nagi there, also lying in his own bed. By the way, it's two separate beds in a room. Each bed's enough to occupy 2 people, but I think Daisuke won't allow Nagi to sleep with him... He knows he won't like it.

"Daisuke, don't you want to go out and explore the place?" Nagi asked, trying to break both the silence and the distance.

"No." That was his quick reply. "Please?" Again with a reply of decline, still Nagi persisted. Tired, Daisuke finally agrees, reluctantly. "Where do you plan to go?" Daisuke asked.

"Somewhere fun. I heard of a place, but it's still locked. Although I wanted to see it..."

"Then we shall see it. I'll have it open." Nagi became curious and asked him how. "Don't you know? I own this place." Nagi's face went into more surprise and felt like blacking out. "Don't black out, or you won't see it." He followed, hiding signs of joy. "Wow, it's certainly looks very pretty!"

"Glad you like it. We were planning on opening this a bit later, but since you insisted, I'll open it for a test run."

"Test ... run?"

"Oh, don't be so nervous. We tried it before, and it works. I'm just going to have a quick use before we open it." And so, they rode on the roller coaster. It began going higher and higher "God... this is so high, I could almost tell the air is thinning."

"Better hold your breath, or you'll pass out." Daisuke suggested. The roller coaster went down as fast at it could, and did some more whirling and turning. After a few minutes, the ride went to a halt. "So, how was -" Daisuke saw Nagi, seemingly lifeless. "Heh, he passed out." He grabbed him and put him on his shoulder. He carried him back on the room.

Moments later, Nagi woke up, finding himself in the familiar room. "Wha... what happened?" And he saw Daisuke sleeping beside him. "Shut up for a while... I'm tired." Daisuke's sleepy voice. "HEy, what the hell am I doing here? And why are you sleeping in my bed?"

"Pity. You passed out during the ride. I carried you to here. Now, I'm tired, so could I please get some sleep?"

'HE carried me? At that distance?' He dared not to speak another word to cause any more arguments. "Sorry for the hassle, and thank you." He went to sleep as well.

**Author's notes:**

LAME! I can't believe I wrote this stuff! It's so... lame! Well, this is the consequence when you try to write out of the blue... I do hope when I return to the play, you guys would enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes:**

I'll be a little late for this one... I had my sem ender party. I had to attend. College life is tough, yet fun. We need to get some break sometimes, so... I'll update this every now and then.

**Chapter 4-**

Day two. It was morning when they both woke up, or at least, Nagi did. He found himself alone in the room. Feeling that the day's already late, he took his bath and looked for Daisuke. "You're quite a sleeper." A familiar voice spoke behind Nagi as he tried to go through the door. He turned around. "Da... Daisuke?"

"Hell, who do you think I am?" HE said in a sardonic tone. "Where were you going?"

'To look for you.' "Nothing. Just want to get some fresh air."

"Well, you can't. In minutes, the party will start, so you have to dress up." Daisuke gave Nagi a cold stare, mentally sending him an 'Obey me or suffer. Get dressed right now, or you're off the island' look. Nagi then did what he must, and then the two of them went to the dance hall together.

(Daisuke's POV)

"Greetings, master Daisuke. How was your day?" The butler came. "Fine. Still the same."

"I see my master had found an acquaintance. Have the young master found someone?"

"I have, but I think that someone's vaguely interested. Anyway, I'm off. Please take care of my guest." I went away. Nagi then grabbed my hand, as if to stop me from leaving. "Zefi-san, I must leave you for a while. I have a lot of guests to attend to." Then I went on.

(Nagi's POV)

There he was, walking away from me. Hell, what do I have to do? I don't attend parties that much, let alone a formal one. I took a long look at the butler, and it spoke. "My master instructed me well about you. Well then, shall I escort you to your table?" I nodded and followed his lead. "Please wait here for a while. My master will be back soon. If you need something, you could ask for it."

"I would like something to drink." IN a flash, the butler went to fetch my drink. He was surprisingly fast. "Here is your favorite drink." He handed me 'four seasons'. It was quite a glass-full. I managed to drink it all off before Daisuke returned to his seat.

"How was it?" He asked. "Fine."

"I'm glad you're enjoying this. In any way, you should be enjoying." what did he just say? Is he implying something?

"Pardon?" I had to ask... foolish me.

"It's for the customers. If you enjoy it, then they probably are enjoying it."

(Author's POV)

They were alone at that table, barely talking with each other. Maybe since Nagi's busy eating and Daisuke's busy looking at him with a raised brow. Then, a girl came. "Fancy meeting you here, Morizukawa-san."

"It's been a while, Ms. Rhymeless." He greeted the gal formally. Then the music started playing. "Would you like to dance, Ms. Rhymeless?" He offered her a hand, and she accepted. "Would I decline?" They went to the dance floor and jived to the beat of the calm music.

'I can't believe this guy... Sheesh...' He was surely infuriated, but no one, even himself, had any clue why. He just felt angry when Daisuke went with that girl. "Zefi-san. It's a surprise you're here." He looked at where the sound came from, and saw Leila. "Le-leila?"

"Yeah, so... Let's dance, shall we?" Nagi stood and went to the dance floor

Over the course of the week, the two of them enjoyed the rides and sites. At least they felt a little more comfortable with each other's company. Nagi learned to calm down, and Daisuke learned to talk to Nagi.

**Author's notes:**

I was having a lot of trouble doing this part of the story. I was lost in thoughts. This chappy was supposed to be for climax… but hell, there are a lot of turns left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes:**

I'm going to finish the play in this chapter, and the ending is really different from the original one. I wanted the play to be dramatic, so I had to change the play. And so, please feel free to tell me something you have in mind... I might add it.

And, this might be the last chapter, depending upon my mood.

**Chapter 5-**

"My prince, I will never let you go. I'll never let you be taken by anyone else. I want you to stay here with me." Reion spoke as he held on Shou tightly.

They were alone. They barely escaped the castle just before it collapsed. Yes, everything was still fresh. That night, they were under attack. Reion managed to save the prince, as to their majesty's request. They were able to run to Reion's hut. Then, they were able to stay there. It has been a month since. Shou haven't recovered from the trauma of loosing his parents, and now all he has is Reion, who have been very loyal to him. "Please stay... Reion..." He cried silently as Reion held him tighter. Reion cupped Shou's chin, and moved it a little bit higher to see the prince's face. "I will never leave you, my prince. We'll be together, as long as you need me."

"Then I know we'll be together forever... I need you, Reion... forever." Shou snuggled his body to the bigger one, and Reion hugged him closer. He was rudely interrupted when he heard footsteps from afar. "Someone's coming, and they're many. Let's go." He said as he packed up their things. Shou helped. Once they're done, they left immediately. But, to their dismay, the soldiers had caught up with them, cornering them on the hill of snow. "Hehe, we finally managed to get you, Prince Shou of Astaria. Your death shall be the mark of our kingdom's birth!" One soldier said. Reion put me behind. "You have to get through me before you can even touch the prince!" Reion drew out his sword.

Then the battle commenced. The prince and Reion fought bravely, but in the long run, they were no match for the enemy's numbers, and so, they ran for the woods. Once there, they rested a bit as they were able to hide for a few minutes.

"Shou, I'm sorry if you will not go through with this, but I swear I'll protect you with my life."

"Enough. I don't want you to die. I want us together. If you will die, then I'll die. No objections. End of story. What is life without someone to share it with? It'll be pointless without you."

"I knew you'll say that. I'm not afraid to die for you, Shou." He kissed his lover on the forehead.

"Me too. I'm not afraid to die with you."

It was not long before the soldiers found them, and Reion drew out his sword once again. After the fierce battle, Reion was near exhaustion. Some soldier managed to stab him in the stomach, making him cry in pain. Shou ran to him, and was stabbed the same way as his lover. Both of them, lying on each other. Then, some soldiers came, but they were Astaria soldiers. They made their way to fight off the soldiers, leaving the prince and Reion there, lying on the snow, hugging each other as their blood becomes one with the melting snow.

"Reion... I love you... And I'm happy that you have been the first and last person I loved."

"You were my first and last, Shou. I'm happy that I was able to meet you. I love you too, my precious, Shou..." They kissed one last time, and tightly embraced each other just before they collapsed and leave their body colder than snow...

Lifeless, they were with each other till their body's death. They were even buried together, since they were literally inseparable.

"Reion... do you have regrets?" Shou asked as the two sat together at some mystical place beyond imagination.

"No. Do you?"

"No. I'm actually happy that we died." He looked at his lover with shining eyes.

"Why is that?" He asked in curiosity,

"Because, I can now literally spend eternity with you."

He smiled. "Same here. And, there will be nothing to separate us, my love." He said as he cupped his hand on Shou's cheek.

"I love you too, Reion." And then their lips touched, tasting each other's desires and needs for one another.

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

Everyone was clapping. The show was a success. Nagi and Daisuke made their way down as the crowd greeted and congratulated them. After that, they made their way on to their own home. They slept.

And there he was, on the rooftops of the school, staring at the setting sun, until a voice removed him from the dripping crimson.

"Why should you care?" Nagi asked arrogantly.

"Because..."

"Because what?" Nagi's arrogance faded, now replaced with concern due to Daisuke's tone.

"Because... I love you..." Nagi's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe Daisuke would say that to him. He wasn't angry at all, but still, it surprised him.

"Please say something." Daisuke said, rather awkward.

"I... I don't know what to say..." He looked down, as if saddened.

"I see. Then, this means goodbye." Daisuke turned around and left.

"Wait! Please, don't go!" But, Daisuke kept on walking away. Nagi desperately tried to reach on...

BAM!

He woke up in the most discomforting position; he had literally fallen off his bed, smacking his face on the floor. He looked at the clock, and read 9 AM. 'Shit, late for class.' Then he made his way quickly and ran to school. To his surprise, he was on time. 'Sai must've changed the time... evil little sister...' He could almost imagine her laughing vilely.

Class recess. Nagi fixed up his things, and he saw Daisuke got out of the classroom. He followed him. He had found himself on the rooftops, and the vague images of his dreams popped out on his mind. His breath tightened, and his body, shivering. Daisuke opened up the door and found the startled Nagi. "Zefi-san, what are you doing here?"

Out of words, he gave the first thing in his mind "I uh... want to have lunch here." 'Smooth... really smooth...'

(Nagi's POV)

"Ok." He moved away, letting me through the door. He sat down to where he had sat before. We had eaten lunch together, but not beside each other. There was... a certain distance. I could tell that's he's keeping his distance from me. Heck, I tried moving closer, and he moves farther. Damn. This guy's a big problem. "Mori-san..." I called him before I even knew I called him. Am I becoming more and more stupid every passing day?

"What?" I thought he would be a bit irritated when I called him just when he's about to leave. I didn't expect him to give me a casual reply. "I... uh... sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I... uh... Don't know..."

"Make up your mind. If you have to apologize about something, then you have to tell it to me next time. I have a class." He gave me a stare "Apparently, you have one too."

'Shit.' "Yeah. Bye."

(Author's POV)

After class, Nagi went to the rooftops. It was one of his favorite places. It was peaceful and quiet there. Plus, the breeze is quite nice, and it's a good view.

And there he was, on the rooftops of the school, staring at the setting sun, until a voice removed him from the dripping crimson. "Who?"

"Quite rude, Zefiric."

"I have a name, Daisuke."

"Alright, Nagi."

"What the hell do you want? And another one, what the hell are you doing in my dreams?"

"Me? In your dreams?" He gave Nagi a weird look, and then closed his mouth with his hand. "It can't be... you're having fantasies about me?!"

"In your dreams, bastard" Nagi replied, a little bit enraged. "I don't know anything about me being in your dreams... please explain." He became serious.

"You were... different back then..." His words were weak.

"Different in what way?" His brow rose, looking at Nagi with suspicion and curiosity.

"You were... kind..." He blurted out.

"Then I must not be kind to you." He said calmly. "I must be going. And, if you excuse me, I'll be out of your life forever." Daisuke turned and left. Nagi was startled by the last of his words. 'He'll be out of my life forever... what does he mean by that?'

The next day, Nagi went to class. Daisuke was never there. The next day was the same, and so the next day. His curiosity and anger grew, he asked for the adviser to tell where Daisuke is.

"He was accelerated. He's now a junior." She said calmly.

"He's WHAT?!"

"He was informed a week ago. He had no hesitation in taking it." 'That's about some days before he said he would leave me alone forever. Did he mean that, really?' "Where is he now?"

"Class 3-A."

"Thank you, ma'am." Nagi left and headed to Class 3-A. He saw Daisuke at the door. "Daisuke!" He shouted, startling Daisuke as he looked to see Nagi. "Nagi? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk. Right now. No excuses."

"I told you I'm out of your -"

"BULLSHIT. Shut up and follow me." He ordered. Daisuke followed.

There they were, at the rooftop. Nagi had locked the door, leaving them alone for quite some time. "What the hell is your problem?" Nagi asked in fury.

"I should be asking you the question." Daisuke said.

"Don't play with me; I know you know what I'm talking about. Why did you leave me like that?"

"I'm bothering you, right? It's only proper that I should be out of your life."

"BULLSHIT." He said angrily. "I never asked you to be out of my life. Now, cut the bullshit crap and go back to being a sophomore." He kept silent. "Say it." Daisuke's head lowered until his eyes are not visible anymore.

"And I thought you were kind." He said, in a breaking tone. "You were not. I made you angry. I feel like hell. I just died, right? Yeah, maybe that's it. I died and went to hell. Now I'm suffering the worst punishment, being disliked and hurt by someone special." He shoved off Nagi's hand. "Here, take your goddamn ring. It doesn't matter anyway." He ran off. 'What did he meant by 'someone special'?'

He went home and straight to bed. It was already evening, and he's dead tired. He remembered everything back at the rooftop.

(Flashback)

"I'm bothering you, right? It's only proper that I should be out of your life."

"BULLSHIT." He said angrily. "I never asked you to be out of my life. Now, cut the bullshit crap and go back to being a sophomore." He kept silent. "Say it." Daisuke's head lowered until his eyes are not visible anymore.

"And I thought you were kind." He said, in a breaking tone. "You were not. I made you angry. I feel like hell. I just died, right? Yeah, maybe that's it. I died and went to hell. Now I'm suffering the worst punishment, being disliked and hurt by someone special." He shoved off Nagi's hand. "Here, take your goddamn ring. It doesn't matter anyway." He ran off. 'What did he meant by 'someone special'?'

(End of flashback)

'Someone special... Daisuke... it can't be...' He said as he looked at the ring. "You're so quiet, Daisuke... When will you ever talk?"

The next day, he found what he wanted. Daisuke's back in the class, but there was something different about him. There was pain every time he talks with me. I can tell. What I can't tell is why there is pain. I had to know, but I know I can only cause him pain... what is there to talk with him if I would only cause him more pain.

(Nagi's POV)

"Brother, you look very pale lately." Sai looked at me with those mind-reading eyes. My sister has been so good in empathy. "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's just... school." I told her while I sat down on the couch. And turned on the T.V.

"Is it school, or something else?" She looked at me with suspicion. "What are you implying?"

"Brother, I know you. And I know that you know I'm able to read anyone like an open book." Yeah, she can do that. That wonders me as much as it disturbs me. "It's that Daisuke Morizukawa, right?"

"What the hell?"

"Calm down." She giggled. "I was only guessing." I hissed. "Well, I guess it was him."

"Right..."

"So, tell me, what's it about him?" She asked as she sat down beside me.

"I... we were evading each other lately..."

"Bro, as much as I hate to tell you, you're pretty harsh when it comes to reality." I looked at her, seeing me dumbed-out. "And I think I know why he doesn't approach you."

"Why?"

"Ain't it obvious? He's trying to get close to you, and you're just hurting him. Then, he felt rejected and moved away completely." 'He did that?'

"I don't hate him."

"Then you love him?" My eyes widened, but I didn't for long. "I don't know."

"Brother, you can find that out on your own." She replied. "But right now, you must apologize to him." I went to my room after that little talk. I can't sleep thinking of Daisuke. Hell, I must've hurt him much. He doesn't deserve it. I'm just hurting him... Damn...

(Sai's POV)

Brother's so dull. He's in love with Daisuke, and he's in denial. Little does he know that Daisuke loves him too? At least, he knows it. I phoned Daisuke. "Daisuke-chan?"

"Yeah? Who is it?"

"This is Sai. Nagi's little sister."

"Oh, good evening. What is it that you want?"

"I want to talk with you for a while... Don't worry my bro's fast asleep. Can we meet by the park? Right now? OK?"

"Sure." He dropped the other line.

I went to the said place and found him there, sitting on the bench. "Hi, Daisuke-chan."

"It's a bit late, so let's get this fast."

"Oh, I don't think you want it to be over fast." I told him while I sat down beside him. He looked at me with those confused eyes. Why does everyone have those kinds of eyes? "I know you have feelings for my brother."

"What?"

"Drop the act. I know. I can tell. I won't tell anyone, if you're worried about that." I assured him.

"Yeah, something like that. I like your brother very much. Wait, check that. I love your brother very much."

"I think he likes you too, but he's in denial."

He dropped his head. "You worry to much."

"Are you torturing me, young lady?" He said.

"No. Actually, I'm trying to help you out here." He looked at me with surprise. "Brother would need someone like you. You see, he's never been so emotional... I think you and him make a good pair."

"You're mocking."

"Am not." I giggled. "By the way. Here's your ring." I gave him the silver ring. "He won't find it out. And I placed it on his ring finger, just in case you want to know." He put it on his ring finger.

"And, try not to talk to him for a while."

"Why?"

"Coz I had it all planned out. Eventually he'll come running to you. Promise that."

"I don't know..."

"Do you want him?"

"Yes."

"Then believe in me. I may be his little sister, but I'm more than what meets the eye." With that, I left him.

(Daisuke's POV)

That Sai girl sure is mysterious. But, she gave me hope. I love Nagi very much. Very much. I can't even recall when I fell in love with him, but surely, it was around the time we first saw each other. I haven't had the chance to confess, since I don't want to break anything. Plus, I got my moment at the play. I get to kiss him twice there. It was more than an act for me.

I walked back to my home. Halfway there, a text message came to me from Sai.

"Be careful on your way home... you'll face a terrible accident. But, in that accident you'll soon find out something. In any way, you'll eventually feel a bit happy." 'Is she psychic or something?' She's pretty weird, for a little girl.

In a moment, a truck came to me and before I knew it, it hit me...

**Author's notes:**

Ouch... to much POVs here... plus, Dai's not dead, if you're thinking. It's just a turn of events... plus the fact that I'm writing this on 12:47 AM, and I have a class on 10 AM means I'm not in the mood to make some love at the moment.

Oh, comments are open. Plus, I'm taking my rest now. Good night, everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes:**

I'll write more... When I feel like it. I'm sleepy... It's 12:48 AM... I'll try to continue this later... I'm waiting for a friend, so it'll be a long while...

I can't believe I cried writing this.

**Chapter 6-**

"Be careful on your way home... you'll face a terrible accident. But, in that accident you'll soon find out something. In any way, you'll eventually feel a bit happy." 'Is she psychic or something?' She's pretty weird, for a little girl. In a moment, a truck came to me and before I knew it, it hit me...

I fell. I feel numb… wait, if I can feel that I'm numb, then it's a contradiction? But then, who cares right now… I could feel pain… I'm feeling pain. It hurts, from the inside out. Blood slowly made its way out of my body. I could almost smell it. All that I could see is the truck that had hit me and the driver running to me. Bu then, it was all too late… my visions becoming blurry… until it was all dark and empty…

"Brother, wake up! It's an emergency!" Nagi woke up. "What happened?"

"It's Daisuke-san. He's in the hospital." Nagi's eyes widened in shock. "Where is he now?" Sai raised a brow. "In the hospital. Let's go." Quickly, he dressed up and headed to the hospital together with Sai. He ran up to the room and saw Daisuke, unconscious. 'Oh MY God…' There were bandages almost everywhere on his body. Seems like he went through too much hell.

'Break me, Nagi. Kill me with your insults. Death by you is much more meaningful that death by truck. Judge me of what I am to you, and tear me apart by your judgment. I'll be happy to die because of you other than anything else. I don't want all of this pain. This is too much… just too much…'

"Daisuke-san, please wake up. Brother wants to see you." Sai popped Daisuke's thoughts. Nagi entered the room. "Is he fine?" He asked. "As you can obviously see, he's not." Sai pointed out.

'Will I ever get over you? Forget you? Will I be able to recover from the damage you caused my heart?'

"Daisuke, wake up. Please talk to me."

'I guess not.'

"Daisuke-san, please wake up and talk to me…" His eyes pleading to the lying body. Sai left the room to give them a little room. Daisuke opened his eyes. "Na-Nagi…"

"Are you alright? Tell me you're ok…" Nagi sat down beside him. "I'm fine. I just have a lot of broken bones and some internal hemorrhage, and I'm fine."

"That doesn't sound like fine to me. What happened?" He asked with concern.

'_Don't tell him the truth'_ Daisuke heard a female voice inside his head. 'What? Is that Sai girl so damn mysterious?'

(Daisuke's POV)

"What happened to you?" He asked as he neared me. I frowned at him in answer.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked innocently, even though I knew what it was that he was pointing out.

"Your arm." He said. I shrugged.

"Just a scratch." I replied, avoiding his eyes. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh…I didn't know that it had to be bandaged so heavily." He said, his tone not hiding his mock amusement. I stuck out my tongue at him.

"I got this from my part time job at the nursery. The kids wanted me to climb the slide. I did. They wanted me to slide down. I prepared myself. Unfortunately, one of the little tykes got a sudden urge to go along with me. So when I was just about to sit down, here he comes to my side. Next thing I knew, I was lying on my face on the ground." There, I guess you're satisfied now. 'It's a lame excuse, why would you be looking for a part-time job when you're filthy rich? Anyway, I think my bro's buying it.'

"Oh, okay." He smirked. My brows furrowed. 'He bought it. Silly bro.'

"What now?" I asked, irritated. _Darn him._

"Well, if you happen to glance at your… uh… pants, you'll see that your fly is open." He finished, a stupid grin plastered on his face. My jaw dropped.

"You're kidding me, right?" I said, my voice shaking with embarrassment and with irritation at his irksome grin. He shook his head.

"Nope. Check it out yourself."

Defeated, I took a quick glance at my front. _Darn him! _

"See? I was right." His smile broadened. I glared at him.

"Here, let me help you. I assume you won't be able to fix that-- err—open secret of yours."

I scowled at him. But what could I do? There was no one around and thank God for that. But why did it have to be him? I held my head high, ignoring the screaming protests sounding within me. He scanned my face. Seeing that I wasn't about to complain, he approached me with slow steps, his eyes locked with mine. I held my breath when he finally reached me.

"This would be quick, don't worry." He assured me. I just stared hard at his face. Taking a deep breath, he placed his left hand on my waistband and with his right, pulled up the zipper. I shuddered inwardly as his hand left me. _Where did that come from? _We stood there face to face.

'Don't blush… It'll be questioned…' Sai replied in my head. How does she do that? "There." He replied. "So… umm… thanks for the visit?"

"You're welcome." He looked at Sai, and then to me. "I'll be back in a sec."

(Nagi's POV)

God, he's really awful. I almost feel sorry for him. Anyway, after leaving him, I went to 'lil sis. "Hey, uhh…" She interrupted, "I know. You can stay here and watch over him if you like. I'll be at home." She walked out slowly, then turned around. "Remember not to go into a fight with him. It'll make his condition worse."

"You don't have to remind me that. I know. I'm trying to be nice here." "Don't try. BE nice. Be nice to him for a change, will ya?" She then walked away. God, she's so bossy. I went back to Dai's room and saw him looking at nowhere. "Where're you looking at?" I looked to where he's looking. "Nothing."

(Author's POV)

Nagi went back to his seat. The two of them looked at each other's ring. "It looks beautiful." Daisuke blurted out. "Yeah, I guessed so. It does look good on us."

"Well, of course. It looks good when you guys wear it together. You look so cute…" Sai re-entered the room. "What are you doing here? I thought you went home?" Nagi asked.

"I forgot something. So, can I talk with Dai-chan for a while, Oni-chan?" She raised a brow at her brother, signaling him to leave immediately. "Oh, ok…" Without any more arguments, Nagi left the room. Sai sat down beside Daisuke.

"So, how are you feeling?" She looked at him with curiosity. "You could guess."

"I do have a wild guess," She giggled, "but, I want to hear it from you." Her tone became serious and concerned.

"Well, I liked it." "thought so…" Sai interrupted as soon as Daisuke finished his sentence. He continued. "He seems… nice today." He looked away, and displayed a slight tint of pink. "You have to thank me for that." She giggled more. "I asked him to do it."

"So, he would do it if asked?"

"Immature, right? Well, we'll leave him for a while. He'll figure it out on his own. Anyway, what would you do now?"

(Sai's POV)

I know how Daisuke feels. He loves my brother so much. He's willing to put aside his own needs for my brother's. Such person is hard to find. I want him to be my brother's lover. He needs someone like him, someone who would be willing to give everything for his happiness. My brother is upright selfish, and a total sloth, but I love my brother more than anything else in the whole wide world, and I know Daisuke feels the same, except he's not my brother's brother. My brother's his love interest. If he would give brother happiness beyond words, then I'm in no position to decline. Hell, if he would break my brother's heart, I'll break his bones.

"How much do you love my brother?" Obviously, I know the answer, but I let myself to ask it.

"I love him with all my heart, with all my soul, with my everything." He replied, showing a slight smirk. "Not enough. I can tell. You love him more than anything."

"I guess that sums it up."

"Well, I can read you like an open book, you know." I smiled at him. "Anyway, would you do me a favor?"

"If it won't hurt, ok." This is my chance… He must accept it.

"Don't give up on my brother. Even if he breaks you, don't fret. Do not leave him. Make him yours. Make him change for the better. I know only you can do it." I looked at him with narrowing eyes. "I don't want to hurt him. It hasn't been my intention. I love your brother, and you know that. You also know that I won't do anything that will hurt him. I will give him my all, making him everything that I have. I'll never hurt him, break him, or leave him."

"_Paired rings give two individuals good luck. A paired ring on the right ring finger means friendship, the lone ring on the middle finger means single, and the paired ring placed on the left ring fingers depicts the two individuals as couples."_ That was how the saying goes. Well, at least Daisuke knows that, but my brother doesn't. I just hope he realizes it sooner.

(Author's POV)

Sai bid Daisuke farewell and left the room. Nagi re-entered the room and sat to where Sai sat. "Won't you go home?" Daisuke asked in a weak tone. "No. I'm staying here." 'What for, Nagi. What could you possibly do for me except to love me back?'

"Why?"

"Because I want to stay here." He looked down to the floor, hiding his face from Daisuke's sapphire eyes. Daisuke looked at him, trying to get some eye contact. "And I want to apologize to you."

"For what?"

"For making your life miserable. I caused you so much pain. I'm sorry…." He still hid his face from Daisuke, but Daisuke managed to cup his cheeks and lift it up a bit, just enough to see his face. "I don't blame you for making my life miserable. It's miserable even before I met you. You're not causing me any pain, at most, I think. And if you have something to apologize, I have forgotten all of it." Instantly, Nagi pulled Daisuke closer, hugging him tightly. His arms around Daisuke's neck, and his head deep into Daisuke's shoulders. "Stay with me. Don't leave me." Daisuke wrapped his hands around Nagi, as far as he could. "I won't leave you, as long as you want me to stay with you. That, I promise you."

(Nagi's POV)

I don't know what I want anymore. I just don't. But, I don't want him to leave me. I want his presence. Maybe Sai's right. Maybe it's love. If it's not love, then why do I feel like I need him badly? I feel like my world would be empty without him. I want him to be here with me. I like his presence. I like it when I see him. I like it when I feel close. I don't want to hurt him, but I still am hurting him. It hurts. It hurts when I hurt him unintentionally. I don't want to see him in pain.

I don't know what I want anymore… I don't… I need him. I know what I need. I need him badly… I need him to complete my empty world. I need him…

**Author's Notes:**

Phew, too much drama. At least I'm able to bring out Nagi's sensitive side. And, I thank my friend, Dianne, for giving me a lot of ideas for this part. I really appreciate it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:**

Well, here's chappy 7. Too much for the delay. Anyway, I'm trying to give my best here. I'm trying to connect the dots, and hopefully, I would be done someday…

**Chapter 7-**

"Nagi-chan, where'd you get the ring?" A girl came to Nagi and asked about the ring. Suddenly, more girls came and asked the same question. He became the center of attention in the entire room. "Why do you want to know?" He said to the girls.

"Dai-chan has the same ring… I want one. We all want one."

"Sorry, but the ring only come in pairs." Kai interrupted. The girls then leave, trying not to come across the raging blunette. Kai giggled in amusement. "They fear me so much. Silly girls." He then looked at Nagi. "So, tell me something I don't know." They walked in the classroom.

(Nagi's POV)

The room was alive with the buzzing of 30 voices, bickering, shouting, and laughing at each other. I scanned the faces of my classmates as they went around the place noisily. I sighed. _Oh well. Just a typical day for me. Thank God it's Friday, _I muttered inaudibly to myself. I was just about to slump in my seat and go to sleep when I heard familiar footsteps in the hallway outside. My classmates seemed to have heard it, too, for they frantically scampered for their seats. I straightened in my place as our teacher entered the now still room. He went directly to the table up front. _Funny, he doesn't have the usual bulk he carries every time he conducts his lessons, _I wondered as he stood there. He then coughed, disrupting my train of thoughts. He looked at us. I propped my chin on my hand, and prepared to listen.

"Okay class, listen up. I'm going on a trip this coming week. I'm off to some resort where a seminar will be held. Delegates from other schools from here and abroad would be present in that event. I was chosen as one of the representatives of our school," he puffed himself significantly, attempting to impress us with what he thought was a very honorable task. I smirked inwardly. _Yeah right. Go ahead. The school made a good decision in picking you. They finally realized that the school's better off without you, _I thought sarcastically. He then resumed his speech.

"And since I'll be gone for a week, I have an announcement for you guys." The room suddenly exploded.

"There'll be no classes?"

"Yeeesss!!! Vacant periods!"

"No quizzes!"

"No assignments!"

A lot more followed, but our teacher held up a hand to pacify the sudden eruption of voices. When all was quiet once again, our teacher continued with his announcement.

"Yes, there'll be no classes. Yes, you'll have vacant periods. Yes, there'll be no quizzes. But no, you will have an assignment." The others groaned at this. I just shrugged. I was used to such terrible things.

"I'll be giving them right now. But you have the choice of working with a partner or not. It's up to you." He explained.

_Great. Finally I could work on my own, _I thought decisively. But something interrupted my decision-making. As if an invisible force was pulling on my head, my gaze suddenly fell on the one sitting three seats to my left. I was surprised when I found Daisuke also looking at me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? Do I have dirt on my face?" I asked, irritated. I hate it when he stares like that. It sends shivers down my spine. _But why do I enjoy it? _I wondered at this insight. My puzzlement was broken by his voice.

"I was just thinking if it were all right with you to work with me on this assignment." He shrugged. I frowned at his invitation. Should I accept?

_I better decline. I don't know what would happen if I were to be stuck with him. _I was about to say no when someone else approached me in my seat. I gazed at my other classmate in question.

"Want to pair up with me? I see you're not moving in your place." Mira said arrogantly.

_Shut up. I know you why you want to be my partner. I'll be the one doing all the work and you'll have a share of what grade I'll get. No way! _

"I'm sorry, but I'm pairing up with _him_." I said in a somewhat apologetic voice. I saw my Mira's shoulders slump, defeated. Forlorn, he went away. I then turned my eyes back to the person who asked me earlier. He was smirking triumphantly. _The bastard, _I fumed.

"Well, I better get a copy of that assignment before we run out of it." He stood up and walked past me toward the front of the room. I stared at him as he went to join the queue in front of our teacher's table. _Oh, well…it's better him than somebody else, _I thought. But it gave me the shivers. _Oh dear…what would happen this coming week? _I guess I'll have to wait for it to find out.

Ring…ring…ring…

(Author's POV)

Nagi rubbed his eyes. he had just gotten home from school. Since he was dead tired, he immediately went to his room. He decided to take a quick doze, so as to refresh himself. He had only wandered in the realm of dreams for about five minutes when the blasted phone started ringing. "Answer the phone, will ya?" Sai said. He groped for the contraption beside him, and answered the person on the other line.

"Hello…" said a familiar voice. Nagi's breath seemed to have gone. It took him a few seconds to recover. When he finally found my own voice, Nagi answered him.

"Yes?"

"Just want to know if you're free tomorrow night. I won't be at home in the morning. I have to attend something. We won't be able to start something, let alone finish anything with them there. We could work then." Daisuke explained. Nagi contemplated on his words. Then he voiced out his query.

"'Uhmm…let me get this straight. We're going to work on that assignment tomorrow night? Night, as in when darkness takes over the land? Just wondering…what the heck will I do when we manage to finish it? I can't go home early in the morning!" Nagi complained. He heard Daisuke laugh.

"That's easy. You could sleep over here at my place." He suggested. Nagi's jaw dropped.

"What?! Spend the night with you? What would your parents think?!" Nagi almost shouted at him. he heard him laugh once more.

"Don't worry. My parents are already dead. I'm all alone. On the pretense that nothing…quirky…would happen."

(Nagi's POV)

I was dumbstruck. _The nerve of him! What if I didn't agree on his terms? I mean, what if I wasn't permitted to go? What would I do? _

_Why, oh why did I agree? _I groaned as I trudged up along the stairs heading to my partner's unit. It was seven in the evening. He had called a while ago telling me to go to his place when I'm ready. I took that as a cue to start walking to his place.

_Darn. If only I hadn't…aaarrrggg!!! _I fumed as I climbed the zigzagging stairway. Why was I that stupid when it came to him?

I was just about to round a corner when I felt a furry something brush past my leg. Next thing I knew, I was falling backward. Why was I so danger-prone?

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!..."

I closed my eyes, hoping against hope that I would still be in one piece after my fall. Just when I thought I was about to hit the stairs behind me and start my tumble downwards, I felt strong arms wrapping themselves around me, stopping me in the process. I caught my breath and opened my eyes.

"Thank you--" My eyes widened when I recognized who it was that caught me.

'You!" He just smirked down at me.

"Better be careful 'round here. That cat often wanders about these stairs. You'll never know when he'll pop out." He said, his smirk broadening. I stuck out my tongue at him. He just chuckled at me.

"Your welcome." He laughed softly. "Whatever. Let's do the assignment quickly."

(Daisuke's POV)

I could do the assignment as fast as one hour, but having him stay in my house is so tempting that I have to play dumb to make an effort. Plus, Sai supports me on this on this one. She was the one who told me to be dumb at the moment, to have him stay there. That Sai girl sure is helpful.

"You can put me down now." He said. I forgot that I carried him up to the study room. "Sorry bout that."

"Shall we begin?" And I brought blank papers and we answered them correctly, of course, I cause some delay until we were able to finish it by 11 PM. "Oh dear, look at the time. It's already 11 PM" Nagi said.

"You can't go home this late. It'll be suicide." I pointed at the window, and saw that it's raining heavily outside. It was not what I meant, but hell, the weather turned to my side, didn't it? "So, I'll be sleeping in the guess room?"

"Silly, there's no guess room in this house. The house has only one bedroom, one bed. Typically for someone living alone, like me." He gaped, "No way I'm sharing a bed with you. I'll sleep in the sofa."

"No way. You're sleeping on MY bed. I'll sleep on the sofa. You're my guest here." I walked away from him and turned, "It's not like I have company every now and then."

(Nagi's POV)

Well, I do want to sleep with him, but what might he think? He might think differently. Well, I could always use an alibi. I also want to be carried by him; it feels so good when you are carried. It feels light. It feels so good. "You can't. It's too cold."

"I'm used to it." He replied. "I'll show you to my room." Finally, I'll be able to see his room. We walked down the hall and into the room with a sapphire door. "Welcome to my room. Enjoy your stay." To my surprise, it wasn't as elegant as what I imagined. It was pretty simple. The bed's big enough for two, and curtains are elegant, the carpet's so smooth; It's like a hotel room, a seven-star one. "Pretty nice."

"There's your bed, your majesty. If you'd excuse me, I'll be making dinner." He left. Since he was gone, I had the urge to explore everything in the room. Then, I found this strange sapphire book what great love for sapphire… Silly Daisuke… sapphire fan-boy. I opened the weir-colored book, and found this as his diary. I looked at the entries carefully and quickly.

"_Monday, June 12._

_This marked the first day of my high school life. I entered the entrance ceremony on time, got the best seat. Well, after a while, someone lackadaisically went late and entered the ceremony. He became the center of attention. He seems interesting though, gave me a big and silent laugh inside."_

"_Tuesday, June 20_

_The second day of the second week. I accidentally bumped someone. It's a first, actually. Well, nothing to write for today except noting that I would hate girls starting today. I mean, don't they ever stop giving me letters of confession? It's hard to return them all."_

"_Monday, June 14_

_Start of my sophomore year. I bumped at this guy, hell, he gave me a great heart-throb. My heart was pounding like crazy. I don't know why, but it disturbed me. I had to go away from this guy."_

"_Friday, September 22_

_I acted as Shou for the play. I knew he would play as Reion, and so I had to grab the part. We practiced, and as usual, he's not in the mood to talk to him. I was hoping we would bond."_

"_Sunday, October 1_

_After that 1 week stay, I finally enjoyed being with Nagi. I was expecting a punch in the face from him, but he was… kind. I like that. My feelings seem to grow stronger by each passing day."_

"_Monday October 2_

_I was hurt when he talked to me. I had no choice but to leave him alone, even if it hurts me. I can't bear the pain to see him hurt."_

"_Friday, October 6_

_Sai talked to me. At least she knows what I feel. I'm happy to share with her my life. I love talking with her. I tell her everything I feel for someone special to me. I'm glad she helps me."_

"_Saturday October 7_

_After that accident, I'm happy. Nagi came to me. Concerned. I was overjoyed and enlightened. A little hurt, but the pain's too minimal to notice. I want to hug him right away, but I have broken bones._

_So much for dreaming…"_

"_Monday, October 8_

_I realized and accepted the fact that I love Nagi. I don't lust over him. I love him for being true to himself, and for his irresistible smile. He's so peaceful, despite his actions. I love it. I tried my best to hide it from him. I just hope he won't hurt me. I don't think it's time for that…"_

"_Tuesday, October 9_

_I really love him. I do not care if he would break me. I love him. I'll listen to what he has to say to me, harsh or not. Even if he rejects me, I'll love him from afar. I'll never leave him. I don't want to see him hurt. Let me take the pain, as long as he feels pleasure. I don't care what happens to me, as long as he's fine."_

"_Wednesday, October 10_

_I wanted to give him this letter. I know it's too soon. I can't bear the pain of him rejecting me, but I can't bear the pain of not telling him. I'll try to live on, just to see him happy. Nagi, I only wish for your happiness. If I'm not able to give what he wants, as far as I think. I want to give him everything. I can give him everything I have until I have none. If it is not enough, then he can leave me. I won't flinch. I'll cry. I'll cry till I cry my eyes out. But, I won't let you see it. I don't want to feel your pity… It hurts to know if it would be loved by pity."_

"_Thursday, October 11_

_He's coming over! I need to try to calm down. I must… contain myself. I don't want to force him into something he doesn't want. It's not like me. I love him, and I don't want to see him hurt."_

As he turned the next page, a piece of ice-blue paper, but it smells good. He picked it up and read it.

"_Nagi,_

_Before I bid you the grand farewell, I would like you to hear me out._

_I don't recall the first time I felt this way, and it didn't matter to me when. I just know that I feel it so strong that I couldn't help but weep._

_I an aware of the situation, you do not like me. Despite this, I didn't. I have always loved you, since, until now._

_You can hate me; kill me with words that can kill when said. Tell me everything there is to say until nothing is left to say. I will listen. I will never talk back. I'll be what you say I am, if that would make you happy. My life would be worthless if you want it to be, if you wish it to be._

_I do not wish for you to love me back, since I know you wouldn't. I just want you to know that i love you, and forever will. I only wish for your happiness, and if I am the cause of your misery, I'll gladly kill myself for your pleasure. I'll always love you, even if I am to love you from afar, I'll still love you._

_Goodbye, forever._

_-Daisuke."_

(Nagi's POV)

I was speechless. _How true were the words written in there? And why am I feeling this? I should be mad! This is an abomination of no comparison! It's not right. It's…_But I felt that my own feelings were against the very words I had said. _Daisuke, why are you making me feel like this? Do you really love me, Daisuke? Do you love me as much as those words tell me, or more? _Suddenly I heard footsteps nearing the room. _Oh no! I better return this quick! _Frantic, I hastily threw the book back to where I found it. It looked untouched from my point of view. Almost.

"So how do you find the room?" He asked as he entered the room. I didn't know if it was the guilty look on my face, or the way the book appeared lopsided to him, but one thing's for sure. By the look on his own face, I could see that he was somehow bothered. And somewhat mad. I tiptoed to the bed, hoping that he would not notice the guilty look in my eyes. I did not notice him following me. I only realized it when I plopped down on the bed. When I glanced up, he was there staring down at me.

"Question. Did you just read my diary?" He said, his tone dead serious. I gulped.

"Err—what diary? I h--haven't read any." I stammered. He bent forward, his head touching mine. He was so close I could smell his delicious fragrance. _Huh? Now where the heck did that come from?! _ But I wasn't able to ponder on that thought for so long. Not with Daisuke bearing down on me, breathing heavily. "Hell, you did. I'm not stupid, Zefi-san."

"I didn't. I swear. Trust me…" I pleaded my innocence. _Darn, he's so good in reading me. _But one glance at his eyes and I knew it was pointless. I just decided to fight his stare. _So be it! I'm not going to look away. _

Daisuke scanned my face. Then he smirked.

"Oh really? Well I guess I'll just force you to say the truth." He said. My eyes widened in shock, but I resumed my stride. I'll just have to counter him best I could.

"How would you do that when there's nothing to find out?" I said, hoping that he'd stop. But all he did was grin devilishly even more.

"Watch me…" He whispered. _Oh my god, he's moving closer! Shit, what to do? I must… remain calm… Hell, what's happening to me? I'm… dropping…_

_Shit._

"You read it. I can tell. Naughty." Daisuke continued to harass Nagi with words until Nagi gave in and admitted it. "Yeah, I read a few notes and something…" Trying to remain calm, hoping that he wouldn't question if he read some 'secret' parts.

"Get some sleep." Daisuke said as he picked his pillow and headed to his door. "Good night."

"Wait!" I ran to him and grabbed his wrist. "Let's sleep together." He raised an eyebrow on me, but I was expecting that. "I mean, it's cold and all, so we might as well share body heat." He went away anyway, but I grabbed him and held him close, preventing him from escaping. He shrugged. I took that as a 'yes' and so I dragged him to his bed and lied there with him. He was still, and facing me back.

(Author's POV)

They both lied side by side on the same bed. The moonlight illuminates the room, not completely, but enough to see each other's face. But there was one problem; Daisuke was facing back at Nagi, at the edge of the bed, trying to get away from Nagi. Nagi sighed. He had wished to stay with him close, trapped in a tightened embraced. But that was all in his dream.

He had to do it himself.

He moved closer to Daisuke, just enough to give Dai a space. He pulled him closer, encasing him on a tight embrace. Daisuke flinched. Nagi giggled silently. Daisuke looked at Nagi with weak eyes, not sleepy, with a slight hint of pink on his cheeks. "Zefi-san…" He said in a weak and trembling voice. "It's cold. It's just right for us to share body heat." _But, I want to embrace you tightly, and hold you till the end of time._ Daisuke though for a while and replied, "…I suppose." And he snuggled onto Nagi's chest, as Nagi guided him to go closer.

There they were, lying together in a tight embrace. Nagi could feel Daisuke's breath touching his bare chest. He could smell Dai's hair. _Hmm… Smells like cherry… very sweet. _He could've feel Dai's heartbeat beating very fast. "You won't sleep if you feel nervous. Calm down, I'm right here beside you." He said in a calm voice. He could feel Dai's heartbeat slowing down, his breath going slower and calmer. He looked at Dai's face, so peaceful and loving. He pecked Dai's forehead, "Please tell me what you need to tell. Please don't keep things from me. I feel… betrayed…" He saw Dai smirked. "You have a sweet smile…" He slowly closed his eyes and slowly fell to sleep.

**Author's Notes:**

Haha, time to cut this. Got carried away in the story line. This is not the end, and don't think of anything for a while, coz you'll fret. Just kidding.

Reviews please?


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes: **

I'm back!!! I hope to see more reviews about this one… so, do you like it? Oh, by the way, the letter there is my confession letter. I had no urge to give that to the person I love, so… It'll be staying here.

Carrying on with the story…

**Chapter 8- **

(Nagi's POV)

The sunlight entered the open window, its beam hitting my face. I turned in the bed, testing my senses. When they finally came to, I realized that I was all alone on the bed. Blinking my eyes furiously, I scanned the room. The door was slightly ajar. _Dai must've woken earlier. I wonder where he is… _

Yawning, I stood up and headed for the door. When I entered the hallway, the smell of bacon and eggs filled my senses. I sniffed the air, savoring the delicious aroma. _Hmmm…I guess I know where to find Dai. _Grinning, I walked straight to the kitchen. Sure enough, he was there. I tilted my head to my side. _He looks cute in that apron. And the way he moves! _I shook myself mentally. _What the heck, I better keep my thoughts to myself. _With that, I approached the table and sat down.

"Morning, Dai." I greeted. He turned his head towards me, his face plastered with a frown. I lifted an eyebrow at him.

"What?" I asked. "Is there something with the way I greeted you?"

"Nothing. I think I've burned your piece of the bacon." He grinned. I just shrugged.

"It's okay with me. I've got a strong stomach."

He raised an eyebrow at me. He then shrugged. He got out plates and prepared our breakfast. I stood up to help him.

"No thanks. I can manage on my own." He said. But I stayed beside him.

"Hey, it's too many. Here, let me help you." I insisted. I grabbed his hand as it was about to touch one of the plates. He glared at me, but I just grinned at him. It was because of the fact that he shivered when I touched him. _Man, why am I so good in making him feel like this? _But I suddenly countered myself. _Whoa, control yourself! Don't get carried away! _

(Author's POV)

"Uh… you can eat now." Daisuke sat down and handed Nagi the food. "Thanks." Nagi removed from his position and ate. After eating, Dai stood up and picked up the plates. "I'll clean this up. You can take a bath if you want… uhh… I think you caught some of my… smell." He gaped. Nagi went to bath anyway, and Daisuke went to the kitchen to clean the dishes.

(Daisuke's POV)

Why did he touch me? What is he doing? Last night, when he pulled me, I felt a struck of joy in my heart, but what overcame me is the feeling of question. Why did he do that? I know he read my diary, more than what he said he read; he read everything in that diary.

Shit, I can feel my face redden. Why is he touching me like that? But I love it. I love the way he touches me. I love it. I can almost feel heaven.

All I need is your kiss. Can you kiss me despite your rejection? Would you reject me? Push me away when I'm loving you more and more every passing minute? I need to know…

I need to you… I need to know if you like me too. Tell me please… I don't know if I contain it anymore…

I can't contain it anymore.

Oh, he's here already…

(Author's POV)

Nagi entered the kitchen to look at the startled Daisuke. "I'm done. So, how do I smell?" Daisuke stopped flinching, and went to Nagi's back. He placed his hands on Nagi's shoulder, and smelled him from behind. "Like roses." He blurted out. To Daisuke's surprise, Nagi didn't push him. Instead, he faced him and placed his arms around Dai's waist. "Tell me something I don't know." He pushed Nagi's attempts to get any answer.

"You need not to know anything. There is nothing to know." He replied, darkly. He had turned around long before he had said those words. _Do you love me, Nagi? Do you love me the way that I do?_

"Yes, there is. I can tell." Nagi followed the now-leaving Daisuke. He had caught him in the living room. He grabbed Dai's arm and pulled him to a tight embrace, facing each other in a very close position. "Tell me honestly, what am I to you?"

"You need to go home." He replied coldly.

"I don't want to leave without you answering me."

"Will you leave if I told you my answer?" He sat down comfortably on the sofa. "Maybe. Do you want me to leave?" He flinched at Nagi's reply. He didn't want to answer him. He wanted him to go and stop hurting him implicitly. He stood up, and turned his back at Nagi. In the coarseness of his voice, he said clearly, "You are my everything, my life and everything I would want to achieve in life… You… are my love." He had walked back to his room, shedding all the tears he had to shed.

_"Daisuke You don't deserve to live this way. I deserve no one like you. You are too precious… Why can't I tell you how much I love you? Why can't you not realize that I had feelings for you?" _He had said those words as soon as Daisuke left and cried. He followed him to Dai's room.

"Daisuke…" He walked slowly to the crying blunette. "Please, don't cry." He didn't move. "Please talk to me." Nagi said, showing concern to the weeping love. "I thought you wanted to give me something. I would take it. I wouldn't throw it. I will read it with sincerity." Finally, Daisuke faced Nagi. Without a word, Nagi pulled Daisuke closer. Daisuke snuggled onto Nagi. "Please give it to me." Daisuke obeyed and gave the letter. "Zefi-san…"

"Please call me Nagi, from now on, Daisuke." He said in a calm and loving voice. "Do you want me to leave?" Daisuke didn't answer for a moment, but replied anyway, "I don't."

"Then I'll stay here. I won't leave you. I'll be here for you." He embraced him tighter, but not crushing him. He embraced him with love, "…I'll love you if you'll love me back." He had placed his hands behind Daisuke's head, preventing him from going away from that position. "Please don't leave." Daisuke just kept on weeping, but not weeping in pain. "I'll love you if you love me back." Daisuke whispered. "Then I won't let go. I'll be here for you, Daisuke. I won't hate you. I won't kill you with words that can kill when said. I will tell everything I feel for you until there is no more time to say it I want you to be happy. I want you to be loved. You deserve it. I do not deserve you. You are too precious. I will love you, because it is my choice, it is my decision. I, too, love you and forever will. You are not the cause of my misery, and I would kill myself if I would be your misery. You need not to love me from afar, because I am here, to love you till the end of time."

"Nagi…" He stopped weeping. "I had always dreamed of you. In my dreams I could only touch you and embrace you. I love you so much that it is unbearable to keep. I needed you to love me, but I could only wish for it in my dreams. Never did I expect that you love me. I don't want to let go." Daisuke snuggled closer to Nagi. Nagi looked at Daisuke's reddened face. "Daisuke, I'm always here. I won't hurt you, I won't let go. As long as you need me, I'll be here for you. I love you too. It took me long enough to realize this, but I love you too. Please let me be yours and you be mine…" He gently pressed his lips onto his newfound lover. Daisuke, feeling the urging desires of his precious, he parted his lips to let Nagi's tongue to enter. "Na-gi…" Daisuke moaned in pleasure, due to the immenseness of their passionate kiss. He had realized their position, Nagi's on top of Daisuke. "Daisuke, will you hate me."

"Never… If there is no reason to hate you, I won't." Daisuke's eyes then watered. "Don't cry, please. I won't hate you. Just let me be close to you." He pushed on for more kiss, this time Daisuke wrapped his arms around Nagi's neck. "Take me, Nagi. Make me yours."

"Then I'll make you mine, and I'm yours at the end of this." He removed his shirt, letting Daisuke smell his bare chest. "You still smell like cherry, like last night." He blushed. "You're so cute when you blush, my prince."

Nagi slowly removed Daisuke's shirt, and throwing them on the floor. He had kissed Dai's temples, then his minty mouth, and to the neck, and to the bare chest. "You are so sweet, Dai."

"Please don't tease me…" He said in a weak tone. Nagi then played with Dai's nipples, touching and kissing them with tender love and care. Daisuke moaned. "Nagi…"

"Dai, let me love you. Let us make love." He had slowly removed Daisuke's clothing to mere boxers. He saw the awakening member behind the sapphire boxers. He looked at Dai to see him blushing. "Wait for me, my love. I'll give you pleasure."

"Nagi… I don't think I'm ready…"

"Then I'll stop. I'm sorry for pushing you." Nagi moved beside Daisuke and embraced him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, please. I want you too, but I don't think I'm ready for this…" Daisuke looked at Nagi with worried eyes. "Then you can tell me when you are ready. I won't push you. Now, let's get to rest. I had my dessert. Daisuke cuddled to Nagi, who in turn brought Dai closer, letting Dai's face on his bare chest. He placed his arm behind Dai, pulling him closer. "Daisuke, are you still wearing the ring?"

"Yes…" He removed the ring from Dai's right middle finger to his left ring finger. "We're now couples. Never remove this."

"You're so possessive…" Daisuke said in a sweet tone, implying it as a compliment.

"I know." He giggled.

**Author's Notes: **

You like it? Is it intimate enough? I cut the perversion for a while, since it's totally inappropriate for it to be here. NO SEX! At least, not yet.

Reviews please?


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes:**

Hehe, I decided to add more to the story… I feel a lot deader now, so please bear with my… writing.

**Chapter 9-**

(Nagi's POV)

"Wake up…" I murmured into Daisuke's ear. He moved his head slightly toward my direction. I grinned at him when he peeked at me with heavy lids.

"What?" he asked groggily. I smiled down at him.

"Don't you know it's five in the morning?" I said. I touched his forehead with my lips. He grinned dreamily.

"So?"

"Hey, we have classes, sleepyhead. We better get ready." I whispered, now playing with his ear. He shivered as my breath tickled him. I laughed softly.

"Oh…yeah, right. School. I almost forgot about it." Daisuke said. He snuggled closer. "Could we just skip it for today? And maybe tomorrow, too? And the day after?"

I laughed. I pulled him even closer to my body, warming his with mine.

"You don't plan to stay in bed for life, do you?" I teased. He stuck his tongue out at me. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Oh, alright! We better get going." He pouted. I just laughed.

(Author's POV)

The room was noisy. Daisuke and Nagi's teacher was still away on his trip. The class, having finished with the given assignment, was already on the raucous. Pieces of crumpled paper were flying here and there. Girls were babbling about the latest fashion news, the cutest actors and the most dramatic television series. The boys, on the other hand, were talking about the latest basketball game, the newest computer games and the recent action movies they wanted to watch.

Just then, a senior student assistant entered the place, disrupting the noise. The students all went back to their proper seats. Daisuke and Nagi, who were both busy talking with just their eyes, focused their attention on the older female student.

"Your teacher has sent the faculty a message. All classes that are under his advisory shall be given extra assignments as additions to the one given earlier. He said that the first one is not enough to hone your skills. So he decided to hand out more practice problems. You are to get these from his office starting at four o' clock this afternoon. A total of five more exercises are to be added to your current one, so make sure that you get all five. You could work on these problems alone, or with a partner. Either it's a new one, or the old one, you decide. As long as you pass it on time, it's all right. Okay, clear?" The senior finished. The class nodded grimly. She then left.

Immediately after the female student assistant left the room, the noise once again reached breaking point.

"What the?! How are we supposed to enjoy our vacant periods if he piled us with a ton of work?!"

"Where's the justice here?!"

"What does he make of us, androids who don't get tired?!"

More followed these words, but Daisuke and Nagi just shrugged their shoulders.

"This is going to be one _long _week." Nagi said with a sigh. But he was smiling.

"Yes, Nagi. It's a very long week for the two of us." Daisuke said.

Nagi swore he heard Daisuke purr in that last statement, but he just grinned. _He's so cute when he does that. I'll make sure that he won't forget this week. Never._ Nagi giggled more at the thought. Daisuke noticed. "Don't laugh, or they'll look at you."

"Heh, it's ok. At least we would have more time together. We would use it to our advantage, right?" The two of them smirked at the though no green thoughts intended.

After class, they hurriedly fixed their things and dashed to Daisuke's house. "Uhh… How about Sai-kun, Nagi?" He almost forgot about her dear sister. But, looking at the note posted on Daisuke's door: _"You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine, and I'll be fine. Have your little 'fun' while you still can. And, you guys need to call me on Wednesday, or something bad will happen. Love, sweet little sister."_

"Is she psychic or something? You're sister surprises me." Daisuke pointed out.

"Well, she surprises me to. It's kinda weird, but she's a telepath, and a psychic. Other people might not believe her, but I believe in my sister."

"So am I. It's just… weird." They entered the house and phoned Sai. "Hello? Oni-chan."

"I guess you knew."

"Of course." She mocked. "So, what do you want?"

"I thought you knew?" He said mockingly.

"OF COURSE I DON'T! If I did, then I swear I could've made everything so easy." She replied in a bark. "Well, I just want to confirm if you're fine."

"I'm perfectly fine, bro. I told you to call me on Wednesday, because something bad will happen on Wednesday night. Our house will be raided, so I had to inform you beforehand."

_Weird…_

"I heard that, brother." She read his thoughts over the phone. "Bro, good luck on Daisuke. He loves you very much."

"And I love him too."

"Glad you love him. Don't come home until nothing happens, ok?" His face reddened. "Don't blush." Sai replied. "Ok, I have to cook dinner, so goodnight." She dropped the line.

The two of them headed to the dining room. Daisuke had prepared dinner. They ate peacefully, until Dai was able to break the silence. "Uhh, so what did Sai said?"

"We need to stay at my home for Wednesday night. She said that my home will be raided by then. She's still small, even if she's a karate master."

"It'll be a big help if we were there." Daisuke replied. "Yup." Nagi said as he nodded.

"And, I could send my private police." Nagi had almost forgotten about Daisuke's status. He's filthy rich. He could put a line of defense around his house anytime he wishes.

After eating, Daisuke went to the bathroom. He removed his clothes, and turned the faucet on. In the middle of his bath, he heard the bathroom door opened, and saw Nagi.

"Don't you have something to do?" He raised a brow.

"No I don't." There was a minute of silence. "So you're just going to stand there and watch me take my bath?"

"Hmm…" Nagi replied, "No. I'll take my bath with you."

"…Suit yourself." Nagi removed his clothing, then went behind Daisuke. He wrapped his arms around Daisuke, pulling him close. "Still smell like cherry…" He whispered. "Stop teasing me…" Dai didn't move. "I'm not teasing you… I'm stating a fact." He moved his head closer to Dai's neck, making his breath hit Dai's naked body. Dai chilled to the feeling. "Nagi…"

"Don't go… I love you…" Nagi kissed Dai smoothly from behind. Dai let Nagi take the dominance. "Nagi… hold me…" He placed his arms behind Nagi's neck, and kissed him. "I won't let go." He kissed back, his right hand moving slowly to his wet and soft chest. Dai flinched at the loving touch. "You're so sensitive and responsive." Nagi giggled. "Don't play with me… I'll die…"

"I'm not playing with you, Daisuke… I'm trying to please you." He kissed him passionately. "Let's continue this on the bed, not here. The water's ruining it." Daisuke replied, blushing at his answer. Nagi giggle more. "As you wish, my prince."

Nagi waited on the bed, lying in a stretched manner. Minutes later, Daisuke entered with a towel. "White makes you look dull. How about sapphire?" Nagi complimented him. "Heh, can't wait, can you?"

"Maybe. I can't wait to touch you, honestly speaking."

"Just wait… I want your hunger to grow." Daisuke giggled evilly. "You've grown into a perverted young man, Nagi."

"And you've grown into the most attractive flower. I'm fortunate that I'm able to treasure you." Nagi said as he lied on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Annoyed, Daisuke went above Nagi, looked at him through the eyes. "Then let us do it. Make love to me like you wanted. I won't push you away." Nagi pulled him down, turning the tables over. "Just tell me when it hurts, baby, I'll stop." He placed his hands on the towel, but Daisuke stopped him from removing it. "No… you go first…" Daisuke's face reddened, and looked away. Nagi moved Dai's head, forcing him to look at him. "I want you to see me. Every inch of me will soon be yours, and soon yours will be mine." Daisuke stared at the stripping Nagi. And he gaped.

Nagi had managed to reduce himself to boxers. Daisuke just stared at him. "Well?"

"Beautiful." Daisuke replied. Nagi walked to his lover, moved above him. "Now, shall we start?" He leaned forward for a kiss. Daisuke parted his lips for Nagi. Nagi's tongue explored the new domain, touching everything there is in reach. He played with Dai's tongue. Daisuke kept on squirming in unknown feeling. "Don't squirm, please… You make it look like I'm raping you." Daisuke giggled. "Gomen, Kirei."

Nagi carried on, chest touching chest, lips locked together. Nagi had managed to make Daisuke yearn for him, as much as Nagi yearns for him. He had placed his hands behind Daisuke's head and back, pulling him closer.

He went down, kissing everything with tender love and care. He can hear Daisuke moaning in pleasure at every kiss and touch. He had managed to get between his legs. He had seen his awakening member from his boxers, but never seen it himself. "Are you ready for this, love?"

He thought for a while, and answered, "Take me, love. I'm yours." With that, he slowly removed the hindering towel, letting him see his manhood. Daisuke blushed brightly. Nagi kissed his manhood, making him cry out in mixed emotions. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle." He continued. When it was fully awakened, he took it entirely in his warm mouth, making Daisuke moan hard and loud. Nagi liked the sound of it, slowly increasing the pace. But, he didn't want the party to end yet, and so he stopped. He looked at Daisuke, dismayed. "It's not over yet. I just want you to be prepared… for later."

He reached for a bottle of lubricant and rubbed it on his fingers. "I have to prepare the way, or you'll die out of pain." He leaned forward for a tight and wet kiss, and slowly inserted a finger onto Daisuke's opening. He flinched slightly. He remained at the kiss. After some time, he inserted another one, then another one, until there were three fingers inside him. Daisuke's face remained reddened. "I'll enter you now." He rubbed some lubricant onto his member and slowly made his way onto Daisuke's opening. He cried out in pain. "Nagi, it hurts…very much…" Nagi removed himself, and moved close to Daisuke. "I'm sorry for hurting you…"

"Please… enter me again… I'll bear the pain… just promise me you'll be gentle." He smiled, despite the crying feature he showed Nagi. Taking caution, he nodded and re-entered him slowly. Daisuke felt pain, but pleasure was felt beyond pain. Nagi then slowly pushed and pull himself. After Daisuke gave Nagi some assurance, he moved faster and faster until Daisuke can't feel the pain. "Daisuke, hold me." He sat down on Nagi's lap, his arms around Nagi's neck. They kept on moving until Nagi's climax. Nagi tightened the embraced as he released his load inside his lover. "Dai-su-ke!!" He cried out his name after the release. Daisuke was dead tired, but was a bit dismayed upon feeling no enjoyment. Seeing this, Nagi took him inside his, and so, making Daisuke release in his mouth. He had swallowed everything, and then moved at the tired blunette.

"I love you so much." He pulled Daisuke closed to his bare chest. Daisuke cuddled. "I love you too." Both tired, they took their well-deserved rest.

The next morning Daisuke woke up, unable to move. Looking at himself, he found Nagi's arms around himself, preventing him from going. "Nagi, I have to make breakfast…" He mumbled. Nagi woke up with sleepy eyes, and replied, "We can order up… cuddle to me, baby." He pulled Dai close and whispered, "Ohayou, Kirei."

"Ohayou, kawaii no ai." He gave his sleepy lover a peck in the cheek, making him smile. They carried on with their sleep.

Wednesday came and Sai called. "Visiting my house is your choice. I can manage the upcoming attack. I found their numbers few, and I can bring them down. Anyway, you could give me some backup police or something?"

"Sure. I'll be assigning three of my best men there. Good luck." Daisuke replied.

"Thanks, and… enjoy yourselves." She giggled, and then dropped the line. "I think she knows what we are doing…"

"I bet. She DOES know." Nagi said in a sardonic tone.

A week had passed and all had to return to school. Well, at least the couple made their assignment. They had passed it on time.

Over the course of the week, everyone had realized that Nagi and Daisuke are now friends, at least to their eyes. To the eyes of the yaoi fan-girls, they make a good couple. Of course, they deny it.

Lunchtime. Daisuke had found a perfect place to enjoy themselves. The school had a church, but what attracted them was the garden. Nagi takes care of the garden, and now Daisuke helps him with the work. After work, they eat happily, by the sweet and mild ray of sunlight, with a light and cool breeze of the wind.

"I tried cooking… hope you like it." Nagi handed Daisuke an obento, with blush. "I do hope it's edible…" Daisuke mocked. Nagi didn't flinched, "Heh, I wouldn't want you dead, do I?"

But an entity watched them from a distance. "Nagi… naze…" Over the few weeks that this person watched the two of them eat like a couple, slowly breaks his heart.

Kendo class 101. Nagi and Kai are in a sparring match. Both had done their best, combining art with sweat. After the long and tiring practice, the two of them sat down somewhere secluded.

"Yo, Nagi!" Kai broke the silence between the two of them. "What is it?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Nagi saw something strange in Kai. He had to know. "I'm not free at the moment."

"Then maybe later afternoon?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Ok. Meet you at the rooftops at 4. See you there!" He raised a brow at his leaving friend. "What does he want?"

Right after classes, he headed straight to the rooftops. The burning crimson falling down on the edge of the sky signals the end of the day. There he stood, feeling the light breeze and the coldness of the approaching hours of darkness. "Nagi…" He heard a voice from behind. He turned around and saw Kai, looking at him with weak eyes. _Something is definitely wrong._ "Yeah, what is it?"

"Is it true that you and… Daisuke are … couples?" His voice weakened when he said the latter part. "Kai…" He did not want his friend to be hurt, and so he didn't tell him anything between him and Daisuke. "Please tell me, Nagi." Kai plead, moving closer to Nagi. "Tell me the truth." Nagi turned around, facing the sunken sun. "Yes, it is true. Now you're disgusted with me. I didn't want to tell you because I know you'll hate me." Kai wrapped his arms around Nagi's waist. "I'm not disgusted, only a little… jealous." Nagi flinched at Kai's words. "I don't want you to be taken away from me, Nagi… not Daisuke… I want you… I love you more than he could…" His embrace went a little tighter, but not crushing Nagi. Kai leaned on Nagi's back. "Kai… I thought…"

"That I would hate you for being gay? No, you're not gay. That word is too strong. We are not that. We are men in love, not some cheap words that are used to describe homosexualism in a harsh manner." He turned Nagi around, letting him face Kai's face. "Kai, I'm sorry…"

"You do realize that I love you." He looked at him with concerned eyes.

"I'm really sorry…" Nagi's eyes then started to water. "I love you very much, Nagi…" He leaned forward and kissed him. More tears fell from his eyes.

The door opened, and to his surprise, Daisuke saw Nagi being kissed by Kai. "Nagi!" Nagi pushed Kai slightly, to remove himself from his embrace. Daisuke need not to say another word. Tears started raining down from his eyes. He had never expected Nagi to betray him so easily, so fast. They had confessed their love to each other, just last week. He ran away. Nagi ran to him, but looked at Kai and said, "Kai, I'm sorry. I can only treat you as my closest and best-est friend. I can't give the love you want me to give, coz I already gave my heart to someone else."

"… I understand. Go and follow him." Kai said calmly. Nagi left and followed Daisuke.

(Daisuke's POV)

Why? Why did you betray me? Why so soon? Is it because I stopped you from going further? Is it because I am unable to give you pleasure beyond compare? Is it because I am not able to please your desires? Why do you have to betray me?

It hurts. It hurts very much. I had confessed my love for you. You accepted it, but why did you threw it just suddenly? It hurts like hell. But, if he is able to give you happiness beyond my ability to give you happiness, then I won't interfere. Be happy. I'll be happy when you're happy. I'm happy, but I will be hurt. I'll try to live up to that hurt and embrace it till I die of pain.

Or till this familiar truck hits me…

I feel so light… so this is how it feels… to be dead. I could feel myself floating endlessly, cold and breaking… wait, I feel warm… Warmer… This familiar touch… is… loving and full of concern.

Nagi…

(Nagi's POV)

Daisuke, please don't leave me… I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to leave. Don't die on me… Please don't…

Out of desperation, I carried him to the hospital, and rushed to the emergency room. There, the doctors rapidly took him in.

After a few minutes of waiting, they walked to me. "Are you his friend?"

"No. I'm his lover." I said with confidence.

"Very well then. We would need you to be on his side for a while… He must come back."

Intrigued, I asked the doctor, "Why?"

"He's reluctant to go back, it seems. We need someone close to him so that he would go back." Without any more arguments, I walked to Daisuke's side. "Daisuke, I'm here. Please don't leave me alone. I need you. Please don't go away from me again. I don't want to lose you."

"… But you have Kai to give you everything you want…" Daisuke replied unconsciously. "He can't give me you. It is you that I want, Dai. You are my everything. I love you so much, so please don't leave me."

"Amazing… his stats are getting more and more stable… Thank you, Mr. Zefiric." I ignored his words and carried on with my concern to Daisuke's condition.

**Author's Notes:**

It's sooo short! I'm running out of ideas here. Kai was supposed to break Daisuke's heart into pieces, but I would rather make it so that Kai would take it lightly and leave them alone. I love Kai too… Hell, I love everyone in this fic.

Reviews please?


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes:**

I think I'm into karma… I mean, look at my laptop, the LCD falls every now and then. I'm thinking of a dramatic ending for this fic, but I want it to be longer, around a hundred or so pages. Anyway, we can't predict the future, can we? But swill I can… in a way…

I feel so damn tired… maybe because of the heat… It's soooo hot.

Shall we continue?

Chapter 10-

Daisuke slowly opened his eyes, seeing the familiar white room. He blinked once, twice, trying hard to focus. But it just hurt him, so he stopped. As he rested his tired eyes, he heard the sound of soft breathing somewhere in the room. Frowning slightly, he turned his head towards the source of the sound. He slowly opened his eyes again to see who it was. As his vision cleared, he recognized the familiar face sleeping on a sofa to his right. He scanned the angel in deep slumber, and his heart fluttered just at the sight of his calm face. He longed to touch him, but his state would not allow him to do so. He longed to kiss his sleeping guardian, but he could not even lift his own hand. Sighing inwardly, he just contended himself with watching him as he slept. As he stared at Nagi, something stirred in his memory… the scene that was the cause of his accident, the reason why he was there lying on that hospital…

(flashback)

(Daisuke's POV)

It was already time for his Kendo class, and my research class. I had promised I would make up for my past absences by doing work. I wanted to support Nagi on his Kendo match, but I had to attend my group. Anyway, earlier today, I invited him for lunch at the common place. Every time we had our lunch there, it feels safe and secure. I feel time stopping, and heaven descending. I like it when we eat together, we look like couples… well, we are couples. But I can sense some negative force watching us from a distance. I didn't mind it at first, but then it kept on coming back. It was irritating, but I didn't put much attention to it since I'm caught up with more important things like Nagi.

Anyway, after eating, we hurried back to the classroom and resumed classes. After dismissal, he went ahead. We were supposed to go home together, but he had told me he had an appointment, so I went ahead. Feeling that something might be wrong, I went to look for him. I went to the gym, but found no traces of him. I looked at the comfort rooms, shower rooms, classrooms, laboratories, the faculty, and still found none. Then, there was one place I haven't checked, the rooftops. I hurried to the rooftops, and to my surprise, saw my beloved embraced by another man, sealed in a kiss. I can see my beloved's tears flowing from his eyes, but my vision blurred when my tears fell like rain in the scene. It was painful. I have felt betrayed. I… I can't veleive it.

I ran away. I was a coward… A God-damn coward. I didn't pushed Kai away from my beloved, but I ran away like hell. I hate myself. I can't hate Nagi, I just hate myself for letting him be grabbed by someone else.

(end of flashback)

Back at the rooftops, Kai remained silent. He had let Nagi follow Daisuke. He kept there, looking at the fading light on the sky.

(Kai's POV)

I wonder why I feel strange. The wind blows gently here, but I feel warm. Something strange envelops me. It is… because of him? I knew what he would say, but I wanted to hear it straight from him. I knew he would break my heart. And the way he ran after him crushed my heart… why?

'I don't think I deserved this…'

_Yes you don't Kai… You don't deserve to be dumped by that guy after all the things you did for him… he's unfair…_ His subconsciousness replied to him.

'But he's the only man I would ever… love. He's the one who gave me a reason to move on… to stand up again… and to face tomorrow with hope…'

_And he crushed your world, too…_

I looked down over the line of lush trees. I could locate the river from up here; the river where we spent afternoons lazing about. We used to be there every spare time. And now, those moments would not come. I want to go there for a visit…

'No, that's not true. He's just… in love with someone else. I couldn't force myself to him if Dai satisfies him.'

I stood up and stretched before looking at my wristwatch. I almost forgot that the school would be closing any minute now. I have to hurry unless I want to be locked up inside this building.

'If he would be happy, I'd be happy for him, too. That's the best I could do for him.'

I was about to open the door that led to the fire escape when I heard a deafening sound. The screeching was followed by a loud scream. I followed to where the scream was, or I think it was, and saw Daisuke lying there, lifeless. Nagi ran to him and caressed him tightly, but gently. I was touched. I love Nagi, but if Daisuke can give the love he wants, then I am no on to object. I only wished for my best friend's happiness, and I loved my best friend dearly, to the point that I forgot that he's my friend. I placed him in my heart, and I was dead afraid that he'll reject me if I confessed. Hell, I couldn't live with it. At least, he's smiling. I can move on, but my love for Nagi will never fade. I'll still be his best friend forever, until the day he would break me like a toothpick.

(Author's POV)

The princely figure woke up, seeing that his lover was looking at him with loving eyes. "Good morning." He smiled, and grinned back at his well-rested lover. "Good morning too, Daisuke." He gave a kiss on the neck, prolonged for Daisuke's pleasure. Daisuke cried out his name softly. They were rudely interrupted when a doctor entered. "Sorry for the disturbance, but we need to check up on our patient."

"Will you be fine?" Nagi asked with concerned eyes. Daisuke giggled and replied, "It's just a check-up, I won't die." With that assurance, he sat on the chair intended for visitors, and the doctor asked a few questions. Nagi could barely hear any of the conversations. After a few boring minutes At least for Nagi, the doctor left and replied, "You can continue what you have been doing… we won't mind. Teehee." The doctor immediately closed the door. Nagi went back to his place, beside Daisuke. Daisuke signaled Nagi to sit beside him, on the bed. Nagi obeyed. Daisuke then snuggled to Nagi. Nagi didn't flinched, but wrapped his arms around his beloved. "Nagi…"

"Let me explain myself, baby." He held him closed, and tighter. "Kai just confessed to me. I rejected him, but he pulled me for a kiss." He leaned forward for a kiss. "I love you, deeply. No one can have you but me, and no one can have me but you. I won't betray you, and I know you wouldn't. I love you so much that's hard not to think of you." He moved his head close to Daisuke's neck. "Please don't be angry at me…" Daisuke could feel droplets of water dripping to his shoulders. "Nagi… I don't hate you. I hate myself for letting you be taken by someone else. I won't let you be taken by anyone else, but me. I submitted myself to you. I love you." He looked at Nagi's face then cupped his cheeks. "We can go home tomorrow. We'll be fine… I know we will."

"Rest now, my beloved. We shall go home tomorrow."

Nagi opened his eyes to the searing sunlight that entered the room through that large window. The faint light gave light to Daisuke's room. They had been sleeping together for the past few months. The whole school had their eyes on the two of them, but the two didn't car about it. They were happy with each other's company. They don't mind announcing it to the public, since it was never a problem. Maybe the girls will frown, but then again, more will like the good-looking couple.

At least he woke up with a smile. He woke up with his beloved beauty in his arms. "Cute as ever…" He brushed the hair blocking Daisuke's face. He smiled more. "Better." Daisuke cuddled closer, tickling Nagi. Daisuke woke up and looked at the giggling brunette. "Good morning, Reion." Nagi looked at Daisuke, found something strange with him. "Da… Daisuke?" "I'm not Daisuke. Reion, wake up please." He looked deeply into Daisuke, err.. Shou's eyes. His eyes became golden, shining brightly, rivaling that of the sun's brightness. "My prince it has been a while… "Nagi's voice changed. His tone became deeper, and sexier. Shou placed his arms around Reion. "I've missed you so much, Reion…" He looked at his lover with concerned eyes, showing emptiness and longing. "I have missed you too, my Shou. I had cursed a million days until I saw you again in my arms… I won't let you go again… never…" They kissed passionately, missing all those years they lost.

"Nagi… there they are… using our bodies to make love." Daisuke was wrapped around in Nagi's arms. They were in some mystical place, but they could see their bodies clearly. "Yes. Shall we give them the privilege?"

"I think we should, but they need to be informed."

"Can you hear that, Reion?"

"Someone's inside us…" Reion replied while in the most intimate position. He kept on moving and moving inside his beloved. "I'm glad you can hear us loud." Daisuke spoke from Shou's persona.

"I think so too. We could see you clearly from the mirror."

"We're sorry for using your bodies… This is our… first time…" Shou said in shame.

"It's fin, as long as you're aware." With that, the couple left them for a while.

"Reion-chan, I'm… I'm going to…" He was trying to catch his breath. "Not yet, it's not time. We'll do it together, my love." He pulled Shou closer to him. Hold me tight, my prince. I'm going deeper." Reion moved harder and harder until Shou cried Reion's name hard. "REEEEIIIOOONN!!!" And then they were lying on top of each other's body, intimately. They had done it for the first time, and they loved it. "Thank you very much for lendung us your bodies, Nagi and Daisuke. We appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Daisuke replied.

Author's Notes:

Out for randomness, I included Shou and Reion to the scene. I liked the way they snuggle at each other… It's just… cute. Hehe. -(ovo)-

Reviews please?

------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes:**

I decided that I must have some spark in the story, and therefore, here it is.

Hope you enjoy the story so far, and I'm open for suggestions…

Uhh… Reviews please?

**Chapter 11-**

"How long do we plan to slack off? We have school." He stood up and took his bath. Nagi soon followed.

After eating breakfast, they hurriedly fixed their things and head to school. As usual, it was like hellish torture, and they had to live through a day. Alas, at least, they made it through.

Daisuke had asked Nagi to go to his own home, because Sai would want company. He assured him that she could take care of himself. With that, Nagi rushed home. As he opened the door, a little girl jumped to him, almost loosing his balance. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, BIG BROTHER!!!" She hugged him tightly. "… can't …. Breathe…"

"Sorry!" She let her grip go, and let her big brother enter the household. To Nagi's surprise, the house is squeaky clean, not a dust in sight. "I fixed everything, coz I knew you would come home." She had fixed dinner for the two.

After eating, she broke the silence between them, "bro, after lunch, go back to his house… you must."

"Why?"

"Don't ask, just go do it. You'll thank me later." She picked up the plates and turned around from Nagi. Nagi, wasting no time, left and ran to Daisuke's house. To his surprise, there was no light, nor any reply coming from the inside in ever call he makes. He entered, even if he knew Daisuke would be angry. Nonetheless, the door was slightly ajar. He entered, turning on the lights, and to his horror, he saw everything disarranged, like something entered and caused a maelstrom in the house. But, priority took best of him, he went around the house to look for Daisuke. No luck. He wasn't here, but of course she wouldn't leave the house in disaster, let alone leave the house with the door slightly ajar. But then, there was a call. He picked it up, and heard his little sister on the other end of the line. "What the hell happened here?"

"I told you. He's kidnapped."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Enraged, he tried to calm himself. Knowing that his little sister would scold him. _Bad idea…_ "Knowing the whippersnappers from my vision, they're well-armed and dangerous, probably after Daisuke's money. Brother, you must rescue his alone. You're capable of rescuing his."

"I'll rescue his even if you don't tell me."

"He's at the pier, warehouse # 4, east block. It's the big blue warehouse by the middle of the east block. You can't miss it." He was on hold for a while, "And bro, do not try to harm yourself and his. Take care." He dropped the line. Nagi went to prepare for the rescue mission. As he found a gun, some ammunitions, and a knife just in case, he took off his clothes and changed into a black leather tight suit, looking like some hot male seductive idol. He looked at himself in front of the mirror, "Man, I'm so hot… But, I'll reserve to that." He ran outside, to where Sai told him Daisuke's held.

_Daisuke, be safe. I'm coming for you, my love._ He thought as he ran to his destination.

†**-o0o-†**

He opened his eyes slowly, trying to picture out what he fell into. _Damn, my head hurts…_ Then he remembered the scene from after Nagi left him.

(Flashback)

He opened the door to his house and walked upstairs upon entering and locking it. He first took a bath, then dinner. When he was in the living room, there was a faint noise, but he heard footsteps. Then he waited for the unknown entity to materialize, luckily, it did, but unfortunately it was a group of armed young men. Immediately, he ran, but the men caught him. He fought desperately, but he was knocked-out.

He felt like he was tied-up, and dragged. He opened his eyes and saw a man carrying him from his shoulders. _No one has the right to carry me like this… except Nagi._ He was still thinking of him, even at this situation. But then, he was too tired that he had his eyes closed unwillingly.

(End of Flashback)

He was tired, and tied-up at the situation… literally. At least he still have his clothes on. The guys who abducted him were not-your-regular bad guys, because they look much handsome than their ugly counterparts. To his estimate, they were around 18 or something, and probably desperate for cash. Hell, he was generous and all, but you must ask him, not abduct him and force him to it. It's not like money is a problem to his.

When she regained consciousness, he called one of the guys, the one with short brown hair, "What do you want from me?"

"Ain't it obvious, little boy?" The brunette replied, "We want your money, so cough it up before we decide to do something messy."

"And if I decline?" He barked. "Well, we don't want to get to that point, but I'll give you a clue. "He looked at his with a grin, "It has something to do with that wonderful body of yours." He gasped. _No one can touch me except him. I wouldn't dare to soil myself into lower life forms._

To his count, there were 4 guys, each of them with a distinct hairstyle. All of them looked like your regular pop idol, but with that dark aura they're giving off, it's quite a turn-off. Too bad these guys were in the wrong side of the world… imagine a lot of girls would die to look at them.

_But not me, I am only for Nagi, and Nagi alone. No one would have me, but him._

The boys talked and laughed, trying to buy some time off until one of them decided time is quite too long for a little entertainment. They all smirked evilly, and looked at Daisuke, who didn't like the look. All of them then went in front of him. "Guess what, little boy," The blue-haired lad said with an evil smile, "We decided to give you a little taste of heaven before you decide to give in." He cut off the rope binding Daisuke's hands. Then, he laid him on the bed. "Well, guys, I think I might lose my virginity over this boy here."

"At least it would be a pretty memory to cherish, having a beauty to erase your innocence… how nice." The red-haired boy smirked. Slowly, he removed Daisuke's shirt, but stopped at the sound of a shout just at the warehouse's entrance. "Stop!" The figure shouted as he held his gun and pointed it to the red-haired boy. "Don't you dare lay your filthy finger on my Daisuke, or you're toast!" Nagi was infuriated, but happy that Daisuke's still alive.

"Nagi!" Daisuke shouted, happy that he came to his rescue.

"_Brother, do not bother killing them. It'll only taint your hand with filthy blood. I'm coming over for reinforcements, so try to buy some time. And, you can cause pain, just as long as you don't kill."_

_Thanks, sister._ With that, he walked towards the group and asked angrily, "Now, get your fucking asses away from my Daisuke or else I'll get all the bullets I have down your throats!"

"Brave, are we? Well then… five can play that game. Guys!" Immediately, they had their guns ready and started shooting. It's a good thing Nagi found a nice place to hide. "Hiding is pointless, kiddo. You'll die eventually."

"As if." Nagi turned and shot the green-haired boy's legs, causing him to lay down on the floor. "Why you…" He fell unconscious. "Oh, haven't I told you that these bullets are infused with poison? So, once you're wounded, you're dead." Daisuke couldn't believe what she's hearing, Nagi being so evil. This bad boy look suits him better, but Nagi was very much the opposite to him, maybe it's because she was abducted. He remained silent and let Nagi have control.

The remaining three, however, was not amused by this. They made their way to hit Nagi in the arm, but luckily, he was able to immobilize the remaining three. Once that was done, he ran to Daisuke. "Daisuke, are you alright?" He said, embracing his tightly but lovingly.

"I'm fine." He looked at him with a smile. "Did those bullets have poison?"

"Of course not. I can't kill. I just put some immobilizers." Then back-up came. "They're there, officers. Arrest them." Nagi pointed at the men lying on the floor. Daisuke cuddled to his loving man, tears flowing from his eyes. "I… I was afraid…" He kept on crying, shocked at the recent events. "It's alright, baby. I'm here. I'll protect you." He wrapped his arms around his beloved, trying to calm his down. He picked his up, "Let's go home."


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone, I'm going to put this on hold for a while, because I'm at loss of words... But I promise to continue this... Hehe...

I'm planning to enter another extre there, uhh... maybe they're going to play a game or something... but I'll try to make a plot for it for a while..

Oh, you might've guessed it already, it's an Original by me... so... the characters there are made by me... teehee.. 


End file.
